Where Did You Sleep Last Night?
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: They were meant to be. No matter how cliché it was, cheerleader and basketball player. They may always fight, and not care as much as they probably should, and even if they don’t know it. They’re meant to be, but nothing ever comes easy. Naley.
1. Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers

Hey Everybody! Okay, so this is the last thing I should be doing but… I can't help myself :) So as you've probably guessed this us a new story by moi (Me)! (Always wanted to say that) So I wasn't going to post this story but it's kind just a little side project. I get bored with writing one story and have to write more, it really is a sickness but until they find a cure I guess I'll just have to keep writing :D Now I'm writing this story so I can try my hand out at some angst writing, If I can even do that. Hopefully I can, it'll be hurt, comfort and stuff. It's set in season one but is totally AU. Now please enjoy and review.

**Chapter One: **Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers

Haley glares at the her boyfriend, if you could even consider him that. Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to love each other right? And they're also not supposed to take shots off of other girls stomachs. She glares even harder as he claps his hands and 'woos!'

"I think the lime went down my shirt," Bevin says, looking down at her pink lacy top. Haley rolls her eyes. _She__'__s such a slut, and that__'__s __**my **__boyfriend. _

Nathan smirked while standing up, "I'll get it later." After getting a few slaps on the back from his team mates, Nathan walked over top Haley- whose standing in the kitchen, looking severely pissed off. "Hey baby," he smiles charmingly but Haley simply rolls her eyes. Unlike most other girls at this school she's heard his bullshit enough times to learn not to fall for it.

"Don't baby me, you asshole." Nathan holds up his hands, swaying a bit, obviously drunk. _Big baby, can__'__t even handle his liquor. _"What the hell are you doing taking shots from another girl-"

"There's plenty Nathan Scott to go around." He smirks before crashing his lips onto Haley's. After struggling she finally manages to push him off her.

"Why don't you spit in my mouth next time. It'd be sexier!" She shouts at him before wiping her mouth and storming out of the kitchen.

"Maybe I will!" he yells back and she simply rolls her eyes while walking away from him.

As she pushes passed all the drunken bodies in her way Haley sighs , tonight is just not her night. Searching for that dimpled smile she knows oh so well, Haley tried to see over the top of peoples heads. _Damn I hate been so small-vertically challenged Haley. Oh god, did I just correct myself? In my brain? Now I__'__m asking myself questions.. Thanks god no one can hear me. _When she finally made it to the living room she smiled when she finally found Brooke, but her smile dropped when she noticed some guy was practically mauling her. As Brooke tried to push him off her, he simply just help onto her tighter. Pushing her way threw the crowd when she finally reached them she pushed the guy off Brooke.

"What the-" his sentence was cut short as Haley punched him square in the nose. The party fell silent and Haley silently yelled at herself. _This__'__ll be all round school tomorrow. _He rubbed his nose in pain, and as he brought his hand away he looked at the blood. "What the hell was that for?!" The guy yelled. A crowd seemed to be circling around them.

"For practically molesting my friend!" Haley yelled back, she was never one to back down from a fight.

"Listen you little bitch you're lucky you're a girl," he tells her in a slightly menacing voice, but Haley acts unscathed.

"Buddy you're lucky I feel sorry for you and don't want your mates to make fun of you for been beating up by a girl." She tells him and suddenly he lifts his hand up. Just before it can collide with Haley Brandon runs over and grabs him.

"I think you've had enough." He says while twisting the guys arm, Haley send shim a thankful look and he winks playfully at her in return. Brandon was one of the guys on the basketballs team. He was sweet, funny, good looking, and a giant. Seriously he's like six foot four, six foot five. Haley grabs Brooke's hand and leads her out of the party, glaring at anyone who even dares glance in their direction. She sees Nathan in the doorway that joins the kitchen and the living room. She doesn't know how long he's been there and to be honest she really doesn't care. Taking her gaze off him she continues to lead herself and Brooke out of the house and into Haley's 1969 black Chevy Impala. As they finally get outside Haley puts Brooke in the passenger seat before climbing in the drivers side, not one word ever passing between the two.

Haley speeds off down the road. Reaching Brooke's house within ten minutes, which was quite impresses seen as it's a twenty minute drive. Haley gets out and walks round the front of the car, opening the door she takes Brooke's hand and helps her out. She sends Haley a smile, she only saves for her best friend and Haley returns the gesture. They walk up the long path, surrounded by the perfectly cut mowed lawn. They reach the red door and Haley lifts one of the plant pots and takes the key out from under it, then opens the door and helps Brooke inside. Since she's still pretty drunk, Haley walks her friend up the stairs and she walks Brooke to her room. Brooke groans as she lays on her bed. "Too early." She mumbles while closing her eyes.

Haley shakes her head, and takes off Brooke's red high heels. She rolls her eyes, only Brooke Davis could walk about in these. After changing her friend into a pair of pyjamas, Haley leaves her a note to call her in the morning. Tucking her in Haley drops a kiss on her fore head, and rubs the back of her hand down the side of her friends face. She sighs, "what am I going to do with you B. Davis?" With one last glance at her the sleeping girl, Haley closes the bedroom door softly and walks back outside. Locking the door she posts the key though the letter box. She gets back in her car and drives back to her house. As she stops the car and takes the keys from the ignition she looks sadly up at her house-if you could even call it that. A house is a place for family, laughter and well love, and her house hasn't been like that four two years. Shaking herself from her throats Haley gets out of the car and goes into the building.

She sighs and leans against the front door after she closes it, before turning on the lights. Secretly she wishes that someone would leave them on for her for when she gets home, but that's like wishing for world piece. It's never going to happen. Dragging herself up the stairs she walks into her bedroom. Kicking off her black converse she grabs the hem off her top and pulls it over her head, revealing her red lacy bra. Throwing her top over the back of her computer chair she walks over to her CD's, finally deciding on Fm static she grabs the case and puts the CD in the player. She smiled as 'Americas Next Freak' filled the quiet room. Grabbing a bobble she ties her hair up in a messy bun.

"You were expecting me then?" Haley rolls her eyes.

Not bothering to turn round, "what do you want Nathan?"

He sighs and walks further into the room. He never bothered to knock, no one does. "I just wanted to see you. Are you okay?" He asks and Haley turns round surprised by the actual concern she hears in his voice. He looks down at her with those baby blues and she can already feel herself forgiving him. _Be strong Haley!_

"I saw what happened with Kyle." _Course he knows the assholes name. _She Thinks, _okay maybe I__'__m being a bit harsh. No you__'__re not! He was taking shots off of Bevin. _"I wanted to beat the living shit out of him but Brandon beat me to it." he smiles at her. "You're okay right?" He rubs a hand softly up and down her arm and she can feel her guard coming down.

"I'm fine." She tells him in a simple tone before turning back around to look through her CD's. Nathan sighs before rubbing a hand over his face.

"Are you still pissed off at me?" When he doesn't get an answer he sighs irritated, "come on Haley. It was just a bit of fun." He realises that was the wrong thing to say when she whips round.

"A bit of fun? Nathan I'm you girlfriend. Not Bevin or some other plastic bimbo!" She yells at him. He knows he should be listening to her but he can't stop his eyes from falling to her bra only covered breasts. Noticing this Haley punches him in the chest, "You're such an ass Nathan." She says while walking past him, but he grabs her wrist before she can gets too far, but he doesn't notice the way she immediately tenses up.

"Hales," Nathan smiles while he puts a strand of her behind her hear, "you're the only girl for me. You know that." He grins and Haley can immediately feel her giving into his cheesy lines. He pulls her closer and rubs his hands up and down her bare back, "and you know, it was pretty sexy seen you punch Kyle." He whispers huskily in her ear and Haley smiles. _Damn him! _"So, am I forgiven?" When she doesn't answer he continues, "tell you what. Tomorrow night, after the basketball game. Me, you and the restaurant down by the docks?" He grins lopsidedly at her and she grins.

"You mean it?"

He kisses her, "of course." Haley grins and wraps her arms around his neck and he runs his arms up and down her sides, he moans when her tongue parts his lips and their tongues battle for dominance. He moves his hands down onto her thighs and lifts her legs up round his waist. He expertly unclasps her bra and walks over to the bed. Grabbing the red item of clothing he throws it onto the floor. Neither caring where it lands. She giggles when he kisses her neck with noisy kisses and she runs he foot up the inside of his thigh. He growls playfully before jumping on top of her, and Haley laughs.

If anyone were to see Haley they'd probably see a normal teenage girl, but she was anything but. She has more things going on than most adults did, but again, that's another story for another time.

…

_Leave Me Some Love :)_


	2. All These Things That I've Done

_Hey everyone! Okay so I told myself I wasn't going to update until the weekend, but I couldn't help it! I just love writing this story, I look forward to putting my ideas onto paper, or computerised paper, whatever! Lol, I'm so happy so many of you liked the first chapter! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, hopefully you'll like it :D I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me! And keeps me writing! You guys rock! Next update should be on Friday, or Saturday:)_

**Also, on the next chapter I was thinking of making the rating of this fic M, because I'm planning on adding a little smut. Tell me what you think about that:**

**Chapter Two: **All These Things That I've Done

_Haley sighed in content as Nathan wrapped his arms round her from behind as they sat on the beach. She snuggled further into his chest and she felt him lace their fingers together and their hands rested on her stomach. __"__This is so nice Nate,__"__ Haley smiled. __"__Just me and you,__" she says._

_Nathan smiled lopsidedly, __"__yeah it is. You know I love you right?__"__ He asked. Haley turned around in his arms but as she does he__'__s gone._

"_Nate? Nathan?__"__ Haley shouts for him, but nothing. Finally she sees him in the distance, and she begins to walk towards him but although she__'__s taking steps she__'__s not getting any closer. She begins to run but nothing, it__'__s like she__'__s on a escalator, except she__'__s running up the one going down. Soon Nathan begins to fade out but she runs faster, and keeps yelling his name. __"__Nathan!__"_

Haley springs up in her bed, bringing a hand to her forehead she wipes the sweat away, that's formed there. Looking over at the right side of her bed she sighs as she sees Nathan's not there, he never stays the whole night. He's maybe stayed over with her six times? In the near two years they've been dating, but that was in the beginning. She smiles remembering those days. She stands up and slides on a pair of boys boxers-which she got from Brooke, they say, 'A boy broke my heart, so I broke his nose' and they have a little winking face in the corner of them. She picks her red bra from the floor-still in the same place Nathan had thrown it-and puts it back on, letting the sheet fall from her body. She starts looking through her drawers for a vest, just then Brooke walks into her room and lays on Haley's bed with a groan.

Haley smiles wickedly, "you okay B?" Brooke removed her hand from her eyes and sends her a glare. She laughed softly while going back to looking for a top.

"What exactly happened last night?" Brooke asks, as she sits up and rubs her temple. Just as she does this Bloo runs into Haley's room and jumps on the bed, knocking her back down onto the mattress, "oh god." She groans, "hey heifer." She smiles as Bloo licks her face. "Hales get your dog off of me." Brooke complains and Haley smiles before shouting.

"Bloo! Come here baby. Whose my big boy?" She grins as the three year old Saint Bernard comes bounding towards her.

"Okay so back to the conversation at hand." Haley says,"You don't remember anything?" She asks, surprised. Wow, her friend must have really been wasted. She picks up a black vest but decides she'll wear green today.

"Emm," Brooke mumbles, trying to think back to last night events, "I remember flirting with this really cute guy, or he me, whatever-I love that bra by the way-" Brooke tells her, just before Haley slips the vest top on. Haley smiles a 'thank you' at her friend.

"Nathan got it for me." Haley's smile falters at the mention of the raven-haired ass. Brooke sends her a sympathetic smile, she knows all about Haley and Nathan's relationship. Okay well maybe not everything but her best friend tells her a lot of things. "Now, what else do you remember?"

Brooke closes her eyes, as if to picture it in her mind, "the guy-the one I was flirting with-he started to come on to me, like really strongly. Then he just put his mouth on mine and-oh god it was so disgusting J. Wait. Then you came over and you-you punched him!" Brooke says excitedly and stands up from the bed. "Owe!" She exclaims and puts a hand to her head and sits back down, "stood up too fast." Brooke wait's a second before standing up again and walking over to her friends computer desk and sitting down on the chair. "I can't believe you did that-actually I can but, wow, you must _really_ love me." Brooke grins and Haley pokes her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. "What?" The green-eyed girl asks as Haley mumbles something she can't understand. Haley spits out the toothpaste in the sink and walks back out into the room, Bloo following close behind her.

"I really do." Haley smiles, "and did you see how I took care of you? Tucked you in and everything." She grins while looking through her clothes for a pair of jeans, decided on a pair of low rise faded ones she takes them off the hanger and puts them on.

"Mmhmm," Brooke nods, "and how you put me in short shorts? If you didn't have a boyfriend I'd be worried about you." She laughs when Haley throws a bra at her head.

"I've always had a thing for your legs Davis," Haley smiles, "so long, soft and strong…" She trails off and Brooke laughs.

"Okay… Changing topic now," both girls laugh, "what happened with you and Nathan last night? Did yous get into another fight?" She asks the smaller girl and Haley sighs.

"He was an ass, he said some cheesy lines and I forgave him." She shrugs. "But he said tonight he's going to take me out for dinner." Haley smiles, thinking about later on. "If he shows." She mutters to herself while picking up her shoulder bag and putting the strap over her shoulder, the bag resting against her hip. "So we ready to go?" Haley asks, and Brooke groans.

"Do we really have to?" She whines as Haley pulls her up from the chair.

"Unfortunately, yes." Haley smiles and wraps an arm around her friends waist and Brooke wraps one around Haley's shoulders, leaving Bloo sprawled out across Haley's mattress, taking up half of the double bed.

Just before they get into Haley's car Brooke stops her by tugging on her hand, "thank you." She says to Haley sincerely.

Haley simply sends Brooke a wink and squeezes her hand reassuringly before walking round to the drivers side.

…

"I swear every time I get in that car with you, I'll never to it again." Brooke says, laughter bubbling in her throat and Haley simply rolls her eyes. "I think you broke nearly every driving rule." She continues as they begin to walk up to the large school building. "God, I hate Mondays." Brooke groans and Haley laughs lightly, only her best friend could change a topic that fast.

"Me too, but there's a game tonight, and the classic's coming up soon so," Haley stopped suddenly and turned to face the taller girl, "smile" she tells Brooke and lifts the side of her lips with her fingers, and Brooke swats her hands away and they both walk up to the school laughing and talking the whole way.

"…And then she was like you really think you're gonna win with those moves and I was like, 'yes'…" Brooke continues to ramble on as Haley nods her head, only catching half of what her friends saying. Theresa and Carla had joined them, and were hanging onto Brooke's every word. Rolling her eyes as they reached Brooke's locker Haley leans against the one beside it.

"So Haley, what happened last night? Word around school is that you pummelled some guy." Haley looks up surprised, they girls had stopped their conversation while Brooke looked in her locker for her books.

"It only happened last night and we only got here this morning, so how can it be all around school?" She asks, slightly pissed at whoever started the ridiculous rumour. Sure she hit the guy but pummelled? Seriously, she's 5ft4 and he was what? 6 ft?

"News travels fast around this town." Carla speaks up, she's also on the cheerleading squad with Theresa, Brooke and Haley.

"Cos no one has anything else to do." Haley mutters, looking up and seen the two girls expectant faces Haley fights the urge to roll her eyes. After Haley tells them her side they'll probably run off and tel everyone a completely different version so she decideds to spice it up a little. Hey, they wrent there, so what they don't know wont hurt them. Haley motions for thenm to come closer, "well firstly I kneed him in the balls, them I jumped up and kicked him in the chest." She hears Brooke cover her laughter with a cough as she closes her locker, "and then I body slammed him."

"Oh my god!" Theresa squeels excitedly and Haley bites her lips as to not laugh. _I cannot belive they're buying this. _Just as her and Carla say they have to get to class someone bumps into Theresa and drop their books. "Watch it!" Theresa told her with a hard glare before walking off down the hall with Carla beside her. The girl quickly bends down to pick up her books, and Haley decides she'll do a good deed and help her too.

"Sorry about her, bug must've crawled up her ass and died." She smiles at the curly haired girl as she hands her a couple of her books back, and the blonde returns the gesture.

"Thanks, you didn't have to help me." Just as she says this a dirty blonde headed boy comes up next to her, and Haley instantly recognises him.

"Hey Pey, you okay? I saw you take a fall all the way over there." He grins pointing down the hallway.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully, "shut up Luke." She turns back to Haley. "Thanks again."

"No problem, it was my good day for the day." Just as Haley says this Brooke grabs her arms and sends the two blondes a tight smile.

"We have to get going. Bye." Then she practically drags Haley down the hall. Once they get out of earshot of the two blondes she begins to talk, "Haley what are you doing? You know we don't socialize with, people like them. They're losers." Brooke tells her and Haley bites her bottom lips to stop herself from saying something nasty to her friend.

"I was just helping her Brooke, it's what a nice person would do." Haley says, trying to keep anger out of her voice.

"Yeah well we're not nice people, we're popular." Brooke says matter of factly as the bell rings signalling the beginning of classes.

"Bye J, I'll see you in calculus." She sends Haley a dimpled smile before walking to her class. Haley watches Brooke before she turns a corner and out of site, then looks over her shoulder at the girl-who she thinks name is Peyton-and the boy. Lucas. Lucas Scott to be exact. If you haven't guessed already that's Nathan's brother, but neither boy likes to mention that fact. They pretty much hate each other. To tell you the truth Haley has no idea why, oh wait-maybe it's because her boyfriends an ass, and Lucas is-as far as she can tell-not. As the second bell rings signalling they should be in class Haley walks in the direction of her first one. Brooke's words running through her mind, _'yeah well we're not nice people, we're popular.'_

…

Leaning back in her chair Haley sighs, god she hates biology, why she ever took this class, she doesn't know-oh wait, it was because it's the easiest science. Looking to her left she grins as she catches Nathan staring at her. Okay so most of the time he's an ass-but she'll admit that most of the time she's a bitch as well, he does have his moments. He winks at her before turning his attention back to the front of the class. _Yeah, like he's actually listening to anything the teachers saying. _She sighs while looking around the room and a head of dirty blonde hair catches her eye. Lucas sits in the front row and from what Haley can tell is paying attention to every word Mr Love's saying. Haley personally can't stand the man, he's always had in in for her since she asked him is she shined his head, but come on, you could practically see yourself in it. Suddenly a ball of paper goes flying and hits Lucas square on the back. Haley glares at Nathan as he gives Tim a high five. _Idiots. _Picking up the pen from her desk Haley flicks it and smiles when it hits Tim on the forehead and he cries out in pain. Looking back in Lucas' direction she sees him smirking an amused smirk in her direction and she simply shrugs her shoulders with a smile.

"Miss James. I ask if you would please refer from throwing pens in my class." Haley gives him a blank look and he goes back to writing on the board. _Why the hell do I get in trouble but Nathan and Tim don't. Typical._

The bell rings signalling the end of class and she sighs in relief, "finally." Standing up she almost makes it to the door but Mr Love shouts her back, Nathan walks past her and kisses her lips lightly, "I'll wait for you outside." He smiles and Haley watches him walks out of the classroom. _Was he actually been a gentleman?_

"You too Lucas." The blonde haired boy walks over to the older mans desk whereas Haley just stood at the door, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. "Miss James, I think you'd be more comfortable over here." Just as she was about to open her mouth he cut her off, "but you have no choice." Narrowing her eyes at his little bald head she reluctantly walks to the front of the room and stands beside Lucas. "Right, you are both probably wondering why I kept you behind after class."

"Nuh," Haley says sarcastically but Mr Love chooses to ignore her.

"As I was saying," he gives the brunette girl a pointed look to which she rolls her eyes, "Haley your grades in my class are very low, and very close to a fail."

"What's this got to do with me?" Lucas asks.

"I'm getting to that. So I went to Principle Turner and we both decided that Lucas will tutor you, if he's happy to. But he also pointed out that a few of your other grades are dropping and Lucas' are all top of his class." He smiles somewhat proudly and Haley rolled her eyes. _Yeah, no help from you though. Ass! _"So Mr Scott will help you with English, biology and calculus. It seems the only classes you're not failing Miss James are photography, music and gym." He says and Haley can tell he's trying to get a rise out of her but she simply nods. "Now Mr Scott what do you say? You don't have to feel pressured into this." He tells the boy and Haley rolls her eyes, _you'd just love for me to fail._

Looking to her left she's surprised to see Lucas nod. Giving up his free time to help someone out and not been forced to do it? Defiantly not like his brother. "Now that's all settled, yous can go." He says with a shooing motion with his hand while he puts his gaze back to his board. Haley mocks him and Lucas has to hold back his chuckle. They walk outside the classroom and the first thing Haley does is look for Nathan.

"Asshole." She mutters when he's no where in site.

"Sorry?" Lucas asks.

Haley turns to face the older Scott brother and smiles, "nothing."

He nods with that infamous Scott smirk she knows oh so well, "so you wana get together after school tomorrow? We could meet at the library." Haley lifts and eyebrow at him questionably, "so I can help you with your grades."

"Ooh," Haley says in realisation, "you were taking him seriously?" She asks and Lucas nods, "wow." She mutters.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"No, it's just. You gave up your free time to help me, someone you don't even know, and you didn't have to. You and Nathan cannot be brothers."

"Don't call us that."

"Or maybe you are," she says under her breath, "okay well I gotta go shout at my jerk of a boyfriend, I'll see ya tomorrow, at the…"

"Library?" Lucas fills in with a charming smile as she continues walking away backwards, so she can still see him.

"That's it! See ya tutor boy." She grins before walking down the steps, heading to her history class.

Lucas smiles as he walk in the opposite direction, knowing he'll be seeing her a lot sooner. You see, Lucas' Uncle Keith-which sadly is Nathan's Uncle too-taught Luke how to play the game, he didn't force it on him though. Keith let his nephew choose. He'd always known the boy was good enough to join to team, but never said anything, but the other night he'd taken Whitey-the teams basketball coach, Coach Durham-to watch him play at the river court. Lucas never new about this though. After some persuading on Keith's part, Whitey agreed to put the boy on the team, even though they were about a quarter into the season, but Whitey knew the blue-eyed boy was good enough. And tonight Lucas was going to prove it. For his mam, for his Uncle Keith and most importantly, for himself.

…

Haley wiped a tired hand over her face as she tried to focus on the task at hand, eating her coronation chicken sandwich. It was now lunch and Haley had managed to avoid Nathan, only glaring at him when she walked in late to History. Sure she wanted to shout at him but she didn't want to give the pupils at Tree Hill High anything else to gossip about. She looked beside her as she felt Nathan wrap an arm around her waist, following his intense gaze she followed it to a smirking Brandon, who sat right across from her. Stealing a quick glance at Nathan she noticed he'd gone back to talking to Tim again. Rolling her eyes she smiled at Brandon. "Trying to make him jealous? Never works." She laughs. "Or sometimes it does, but that's not the point." She says with a wave of her hand before taking a bite from her sandwich.

He chuckles, "so you cheering at the game tonight?" He asks before taking a drink from his coke.

Haley nods, "yeah, you guys better win, you know nothings worse than cheering for a bunch of losers," she grins wickedly at him.

"Well it's all about you Hales," Brandon smirks and she shrugs innocently. "So why'd Mr Love ask you to stay behind after class?" He asks.

Haley groans, "I hate that man so much, oh and," she turns and slaps Nathan in the back of the head.

"What the hell did you hit me for?" Nathan asks her, pissed.

"For not waiting for me." She tells him in the exact same tone before turning back to her conversation with Brandon. "He told me I need help with my grades, and he got someone to help me." She says.

"Who?" Nathan asks, and Haley smirks turning round to face him, loving how pissed she's about to make him with one simple word.

"Lucas."

…

The brunette rolls her eyes as she walks into the girls locker room, the game was in fifteen minutes and she still had to sit with the girls and get their before game 'speech' from Brooke. _More like lecture._

"Haley where've you been?" Brooke asks, "oh it doesn't matter," She says and Haley takes a seat beside Carla as Brooke starts to ramble on about the game and their cheer.

Sighing in relief when it's over, all the girls go out into the gym, shouting 'Go Ravens!' and 'Woo!" Trying to get the crowd pumped, as they run over to the side their team scores at. Everyone screams even louder as the team runs out, _okay seriously what's the big deal? It's only basketball. _Haley thinks but then she sees just how hot all the boys look in their new white uniforms, _okay so I take that back. _Looking at Brandon she sends him smile and the figure beside him catches her eye. Lucas Scott. She grins as she thinks just _how _pissed her boyfriend would have been to find out his brother's now on the team. Well the bruise on Lucas' jaw and the bruise on Nathan's eye kind of help. She knows it's wrong to get such joy from him been mad, but she can't help it. He always pisses her off so it's her way of getting back at him. Noticing out of the corner of her eyes that Nathan's watching her, Haley sends Lucas a wink, and what do you know. Nathan walks right over to the blonde boy.

"What do you think you're doing? First you join my team and now you're going after my girl?" Nathan asks , more than pissed off. Sure he doesn't show he cares about her, but in a weird way he does lover her, and no ones taking her away from him.

"It's Whitey's team and Haley doesn't belong to you." Lucas tells him, as they ref blows the whistle signalling the games begun Lucas takes off down the court.

"Go Nathan!" Haley cheers, as he goes speeding down the court, dribbling circles round the other team. She has no idea what's gotten into him, but it's just after half time and her boys on fire. She grins as he makes a slam dunk, he sends her a wink. Taking the ball to the side lines, just before he passes it to Tim she says, "don't bother showering before dinner." He grins lopsidedly and passes to Tim, then raises down the court again.

"Woo!" Al the fans scream as Nathan makes the game winning shot. Haley grins before running towards him, she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You were so awesome tonight." She grins.

"Well I think you helped a little with that." He grins.

"Really?" She asks with a sly smile before bringing his lips to hers for a heated kiss. As they pull apart Haley notices Lucas and smiles.

"Good game tutor boy," she tells him and he chuckles.

"Thanks, nice cheering." He says giving her a once over, just like Haley he loves to piss of the raven-haired boy.

She shrugs with a smile, "you checking me out? Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow after practice then?" She asks before another question pops into her mind. "Why didn't you tell me you were joining the team?" Before he can answer Nathan shouts.

"Haley! You coming?" He asks with an expectant look on his face.

"Duty calls," she laughs, "bye superstar," sending him a wink over her shoulder, she runs off and jumps on Nathan's back.

Lucas suddenly feels something hit his back and he turns around and smiles, "Pey," they share a hug, and he pulls back a lot sooner than Peyton would have liked. "What'd you think?"

She shrugs, a smile playing on her lips, "I've seen better,"

"Really?" He asks and she smiles.

"You were great Luke."

"Thanks, I'll meet you out front in a couple minutes kay? I just gotta go get changed." He gives her one last hug before running back into the locker room.

"Sure," Peyton whispers to herself.

…

Haley moans softly as Nathan trails hot open mouth kisses up her neck. "Oh god…" After the game they'd decided to skip dinner, Nathan was feeling a tad possessive and wanted to prove that Haley's his. When she ran over to Lucas, it had severely pissed him off, that was his bro-the bastard, the son his dad didn't want. And he didn't want his girlfriend talking to him. Moving so he could get comfier in the back of his car, he began to kiss her hungrily, and Haley eagerly let him, as their tongues battled for dominance.

She smirks, as he moans when she straddles his lap, and purposely rubs herself against his groin. Silently thankful that they moved to the back of his car, they hadn't even made it out of the school parking lot. He moves his hands up her bare things, and pushes her cheer skirt up higher. Haley begins to leave hot open mouth kisses down his neck and smiles when she hears him groan. Haley pulls back so he can take his t-shirt off. Just as he begins to move his hands to the bottom of her cheer top there's a tap at the window. Both teens spring apart and Haley gets such a shock she falls to the floor.

"Ouch."

"Scott, I just wanted to tell you that you played one hell of a game tonight." Nathan sends Whitey a tight smile, more interested in getting back to the activities he and his girlfriend were playing mere seconds ago.

"Thanks Whitey." He smirks, knowing that pisses the old man off.

"It's coach." He says and goes to walk away but turns back round, "oh and you have a cheerleader at your feet." He sends Nathan a smirk before walking off.

Haley groans while trying to get back up, Nathan grabs her by the waist helping her, and sets her back so she's straddling him again. "Now where were we?" Nathan smirks and leans forward to kiss her but Haley turns her head so he kisses her cheek.

"I think you should just take me home," she says, before getting off of him and getting out of the back of the car. It takes Nathan a minute to realise what just happened, he takes his t-shirt from the floor and puts it back on, more forcefully than intended. Getting out of the back, he stands with his hands on the roof for a second, trying to calm down his lower anatomy. Opening the drivers side, he slams it shut after getting in.

"Nathan-"

"It's fine Haley. I'll take you home." He says in a pissed off tone and Haley sighs, laying her head back against the head rest. The whole drives spent in silence, as they reach her house, Haley takes her cheer bag from the back before slamming the drivers side door. If he could be pissed off so could she. Not even turning to say goodbye she walks into her house. Hearing a noise from the living room, she walks cautiously down the hall, she slowly walks inside the room, she lets a smile grace her lips as she sees Bloo curled up on one of the chairs. _He would be the worst guard dog._ Getting ready to go kung-fu on whoever's sitting on her couch. As she comes round the side of it she's surprised to see who it is.

"Hey Hales," the man says mockingly.

_**Oh shit. Mark's home.**_

…

_Hey guys! I'm very proud of this chapter because well, it's really long1 Lol. So please leave me some love :)_


	3. One Moment Can’t Fix All The Broken Prom

Hey Everyone! I just want to give a _HUGE_ thank you to all of yous who reviewed! You know who you are, ;) Yous all made me so happy with your reviews. So, I wanted to update sooner, but school just started back up for me on Monday, and it's the time of year where we get exams and stuff, and it's so boring! But it has to be done. So I'll try to keep my updates regular :) Hopefully once a week at the latest. 

**Oh and I just wanted to say thank you to Kutebloo who complimented me on the names of my character****'****s (Bloo and Mr Love) Mr Love****'****s actually based off my science teacher, he****'****s a total ass and hates me Lol. And Bloo, well that****'****s just me! Thank you again :) And another BIG thank you to xxbabii who left me the longest review I****'****ve ever gotten. Just so you guys know I really love long reviews! Lol. (Hint Hint) Now please enjoy this chapter!**

_And just to answer a couple of questions-I__'__m not sure weather this__'__ll be Leyton or Brucas, or weather Lucas will end up with anyone. But I__'__m leaning towards Leyton. And this is a Naley :D Now finally, please enjoy, and review :)_

…

**Chapter Three: **One Moment Can't Fix All The Broken Promises.

…

Rolling her eyes, Haley sighs as she hears Brooke shout at Bevin for not doing a diagonal properly. _Who the hell really cares, Brooke takes this stuff way to seriously, what she has nothing better to do than shout at us? _Sure she was been a little mean but she's in a pissy mood. Mark's home, and to say she's mad about that fact would be an understatement. The man's an ass, a drunk and a complete jerk. Oh, and this is her step-dad. That's right, Cynthia James cheated on her husband, then divorced him, and then if that wasn't a big enough kick in the balls, she married the man she cheated on him with. Then a couple years later she got bored, so she got up one morning and left, leaving behind nothing but a note and the only daughter she had. So now Haley has to live with that ass, she'd move out but she doesn't have enough money for her own place and also Mark wouldn't let her. Another story for another time.

Looking over at the other side of the gym she frowns as she sees Nathan, last night they hadn't ended things on a good note, but what did he expect? Having Whitey coming and talking to him was a mood killer. He looks at her, but Haley doesn't smile, no, why should she be the one to make the first move? Deciding that she can't be bothered having a staring contest with him she turns her head away. She grins as Tim gets a shot and does a little happy dance, sure he was a jerk but he was funny as hell. Shifting her gaze she watched all the boys play, there was, Jake, Brandon, Chad, Martin, Will, she can pretty much name them all. She watches Lucas, and damn he can play, he's almost-if not just as- good as Nathan. She catches Nathan's eye again but simply turns to continue stretching. He can make the first move.

Nathan grins as he makes another basket, before moving his gaze to Haley. He sighs, before making another shot. _Swoosh_. Nothing but net. He hasn't spoken to her all day, and he even called her last night but she never picked up. That wasn't a Nathan Scott thing to do, but he did it, because he does care, but he just can't show it. He isn't into the mushy stuff. No, that's more Lucas' thing. Shifting his gaze, he glares at the older boy. He still can't believe that he's on the team, this is _his _team, and there's no way Lucas is going to take it. He'd told him that last night, and then before you knew it punches were been thrown. Looking back over at Haley he catches her eyes, but she simply turns away. Last night when he'd gotten home he was in a pissy mood as it is, but his dad had started shouting at him. Yelling because he just took off after the game, and even though they'd won Dan had found something to pin point. 'You could have made that shot' 'you're getting slower' Moving his gaze back to the blonde haired boy his eyes narrow as he notices him looking at the brunette he was just staring at.

Taking the orange ball in his hands, Nathan passes it to Tim, a little more force used than necessary as he hears the shorter boy, 'oomph.' _Wimp. _Taking a couple of strides closer to the other Scott, Nathan stands right in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asks, with a heated glare, as he and Nathan stand face to face.

"Yeah, you can stop looking at my girl." Nathan says, giving Lucas a shove. Trying to keep his cool, Lucas simply turns around. Nathan laughs, "wow, don't even have the balls to fight back, no wonder Dad never wanted you." Just as the last word leaves his mouth, Lucas punches him in the jaw. Not one to back down, Nathan grabs Lucas by his basketball practice jersey, his fist connecting with the boys cheek. The fight turns into a brawl, and all the basketball boys ran and were trying to stop it.

Haley lifted a confused eyebrow as all the girls stopped cheering and looking over at the other side of the gym, much like she'd been doing a minute ago. She rolled her eyes as she saw what the fuss was about. Nathan and Lucas were fighting, punches were been thrown left and right. All the girls ran over, all excited. Rolling her eyes again Haley, stayed back. Knowing that any second Whitey was going to walk in hear and then they'd all be for it.

"What the hell is going on here!" A voice boomed, making half the cheerleaders jump, and even a couple of the boys.

Told you.

Lucas and Nathan pulled apart and both got to their feet, both bruised and bloody. But Haley doesn't feel sorry for them, if they'd just put all this bullshit behind them and face their anger towards the man whose fault this actually is then they'd not have this problem.

"You two boys are getting on my last nerve! If you can't put your differences behind you then there's no point of either of you been on this team!" And with those last words Whitey walks out of the gym. Leaving everyone confused, usually the old man would roar at the boys, give them a right lecture. But not today. Nathan turns to Lucas, and Haley steps closer, getting ready to pull him away if he goes for the blonde again. She may be small, but she's strong for been a shorty.

"Whitey's right," there's a round of gasps from everyone around them and Haley, tries not to rolls her eyes, "we should sort this out. Tonight. On the court. One on one. Scott versus Scott." Nathan says stepping closer, and subconsciously Haley does the same. Nathan gives Lucas a daring look.

Lucas nods his head, "game on. What do I get when I win?" He asks and Haley's surprised, she's never heard the cocky side of him before and she secretly likes it, just like she secretly likes that side of Nathan but she'd never tell him that. His ego's big enough as it is.

"Whatever you want, but if I win, you quit the team," there's another round of gasps and Nathan can't help but roll his eyes-a trait he caught from Haley-people in this school were so dramatic.

Haley can practically see the clogs working in the boys head, and he stretches his hand out in front of him, "deal." He says as Nathan grabs his hand and shakes it. Whitey comes back in and tells everyone practice is over, looking over Nathan wonders what's with him today. Usually he would have kicked their ass' for not working. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he drops Lucas' hand and starts to walk for the boys changing rooms, brushing past Haley as he goes.

She can feel her heart break a little as he does this, but she wont turn around and go after him. She just won't. Everybody starts to head to the changing rooms, "Hales you coming?" Brooke asks, and Haley shakes her head.

"Just give me a minute," she smiles, "you know what, I'll just see you later." Without waiting for a response Haley walks over to Lucas. "So what's this?"

Lucas turns around, surprised to hear her voice, "what's what?" He asks teasingly.

"This, you and Nathan thing. Why are you agreeing to this game? Fight over the cheerleader? Because that's so last semester." She grins cheekily as they start to walk slowly towards the changing rooms. Lucas chuckles.

"No, I'm doing it for me. To finally be able to prove that I'm not something Dan Scott wouldn't even want at the bottom of his shoe." He explains and Haley nods, smiling at him.

"That's great. You should do it for yourself, nobody else." She says, looking out into the distance. "How about you go get a shower and I'll meet you at the library in a few minutes?" Lucas nods, showing her his pearly whites.

"Oh and Lucas," he turns around, "watching you punch Nathan, was the highlight of my night." She grins before walking through the double doors and Lucas shakes his head chuckling.

Haley James really was something else.

…

"Haley!" The small girl turns round as she hears someone call out her name, rolling her eyes as she sees who it is she continues her journey. "Haley!" Nathan jogs down the hall, easily been able to catch up with her.

"What do you want Nathan?" She asks coldly.

He's surprised by the tone in her voice, "I tried to call you last night but there was no answer." He says and she looks down at the floor, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting, "Hales," he says while placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her gaze to meet his. "I'm sorry okay? It's just when I got home my dad started ragging me about my game and how Lucas' trying to take the team,"

Haley instantly pulls him into a hug, knowing how his father can be, and just needing to be near him. She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head in his chest, it's never something they do but at this moment it just feels right. She feels him wrap his arms around her waist after a minute, and her hold tightens on his. She feels her eyes begin to water, quickly pulling away she sends him a fake smile. "I'll come round before the game kay?" Giving him a quick kiss in the lips she turns on her heal and walks down the hallway. Leaving a very confused Nathan behind.

…

Pushing the large door open, Haley scrunches her face up as she walks into the library. _What__'__s that smell? It__'__s like old people. _Looking around she smiles as she sees Lucas sitting at one of the round tables in the corner, walking over she takes a seat across from him.

"Hey, watcha' reading?" She asks while putting her bag down on the table. Lucas looks up, startled by her presents.

"Oh nothing, this is my biology book," Haley's eyes go wide as he says this. "Oh and here's yours," taking another large book from his back he sets it down in front of the wide-eyed girl.

"We have to learn all this?" She asks, while absentmindedly flipping through the pages.

"Yup," Lucas smiles and she groans, dropping her head on the table with a bang. He chuckles slightly, this was not what he thought Nathan Scott's girlfriend was like. But Haley was cool, and way too good for Nathan. If only she could see it. "So ready to get started?" He asks with a grin.

"If I say no will you make me learn anyway?" He laughs at this. "Okay, biology here we come!" She says enthusiastically, and moves closer to him so he can try and teach her something. Try been the key word.

"Yous did not!" Haley giggles. It's been about an hour and tutoring had just gone out the window, they'd started to talk about everything. It was weird, she felt like she could share anything with him.

"Yeah we did, we filled half of them up with milk," he smiled thinking about the water balloon fights he and Peyton used to have, but every now and then they have one.

Haley lets out a real laugh, for the first time in a long time, "oh god, that would be so much fun." She grins, but knowing she could never do it. Brooke wouldn't want to because the milk would get in her hair and make it smell.

"It really is," he grins.

"So Lucas, is Peyton your girlfriend?" She can't help but wonder, she could see something in the blonde girls eyes as he walked up to her in the corridor yesterday.

Lucas shakes his head, "no, she's my best friend,"

Haley smiles at this, thinking there's something deeper than friendship with these two, "so what did you bet?"

"I haven't decided yet," he tells her, "can I ask you a question?" He says suddenly.

"Emm sure," Haley laughs slightly.

"Why are you with Nathan?" He asks, and Haley surprised by his bluntness.

"Straight to the point huh?" She tries to laugh it off but fails, sighing she rests her chin in her palm, She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times. Not really sure she has an answer, "I, emm, because I love him." She tells him simply, silently trying to come up with another reason in her head. _Why am I with him?_

…

Pulling at her cheer skirt to try and cover up a bit more of her legs, Haley walks outside Tree Hill High, to her car. Smiling she remembers the day her dad gave her, the Impala. She'd been so happy, and ever since it's been her baby. Well, aside from Bloo. Looking in her cheer bag, as she sets it on the hood of her car, she rakes about trying to find her keys.

"Aha!" She smiles triumphantly as she pulls the silver object from the bag.

"You alright there?" Turning around quickly she lets out a sigh of relief as she sees Whitey.

"Hey coach," she grins.

He sends her a smile, "I don't know how a sweet thing like you goes out with Nathan Scott," he shakes his head and Haley laughs with him.

"Sometimes I don't either," she admits.

"Have a good night miss James," Whitey sends her a smile before heading to his car.

"Coach!" He turns around, "you coming to the game tonight? I think there's a good chance Nathan's gonna get his ass kicked, and I know how much you'd love to see that." She grins wickedly at the old man and he chuckles.

"I'll see." With that he turns around and goes to his car. Haley nods, and gets into hers. Pushing her foot on the pedal she speeds down the street. As she reaches the Scott house, she sighs. Not really looking forward to having to see Dan. Maybe if she sneaks in he wont notice her. She goes round the back, and looks up to find Nathan's bedroom window. Grabbing the branch of the tree beside it she pulls herself up. _Cheerleading__'__s good for something. _She steps up another couple and grins once she reaches the window. Opening the latch she climbs inside- of course been Haley she falls. Closing the window softly, she hears the shower in the hall running and she grins. Knowing it's Nathan. As she steps outside she walks silently to the top of the stairs just to check that it's not Dan, and is happy to see him sitting in his armchair, a glass of scotch in hand. She tip toes back to the bathroom door and silently steps inside.

Closing the door silently she grins when she can see the outline of his body through the shower curtain, deciding to tease him a little she sits on the closed toilet seat. "So what's this deal really about?"

Surprised by the sound of his girlfriends voice, Nathan jumps a little, before moving the curtain so he can stick his head out and look at her. "Hey," he grins charmingly at her.

She smiles before asking him again, "What's with this bet? Is it really about settling all this or just to prove Dan was right when he picked your mam?" She lifts an expectant eyebrow at him.

Nathan sighs whilst wiping some of the water from his eyes, "it's just a game Haley, and yeah, I do want my dad to think he was right when he picked me." He tells her, "so you gonna join me or what?" He sends her a sexy smirk and she can't help but smile back. _Why does he have to be so sexy? Stupid Scott sperm._

Lifting her hands slightly, Haley moves them to the side of her top, slowly pulling down the zipper. Pulling it over her head, before throwing it to the floor. She simply stands there teasing him, almost daring him to come and get her. After about a minute Nathan decides he can't take it anymore and steps out of the shower, not bothering to dry himself off. Walking over to her he grabs her face between his palms and kisses her hungrily.

His wet hands pull down the zipper on her cheer skirt, and then she steps out of it and kicks it to the side. Nathan begins to kiss her neck and Haley moans out at the contact, his hands undo her bra clasp, and he begins to make his way down her body, he kisses his way along her panty line and Haley runs her hands through his hair, he slowly pulls the lacy material down her legs, before standing back up and taking her into the shower with him.

He pushes her against the wall, and she can see the want and need in his eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her for a passionate kiss. He moans when he finger nails graze down his back and across his ass. He brings one hand down, and rubs her centre, smirking at just how ready she is for him. Slowly and teasingly he enters one finger inside her wet heat and Haley moans out in pleasure. What is this boy doing to her?

Deciding she's had enough of his teasing Haley brings her hand down and strokes his length teasingly, and he groans. "I need you Nathan," she whispers huskily into his ear and that's all he needs. Lifting her legs up she wraps them around his waist and he's inside her with one powerful thrust.

"Oh god Nate, harder," Haley moans out, and he immediately grants her request and speeds up. Loving the sound of his skin slapping against her, knowing it wont be long before he reaches his climax he puts his hand between them and rubs her centre, loving the way she breathlessly moans his name.

"Hales," Nathan groans and puts his head into the crook of her neck, focusing on bringing them each the most pleasurable experience.

"Nathan!" Haley's orgasm hits and with a few more thrusts Nathan soon follows, with a grunt of her name, he pushes her further against the cold tile wall. The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing. He slowly lifts his head, and looks into her eyes. Blue on brown. She lifts her hand and slowly rubs her thumb against his bruised chin. He kisses her, slowly, and lovingly. It may not be something she can tell her grandchildren, or put in a hallmark card, but this moment, feels like a whole new beginning.

…

Walking from the bathroom, the towel hung so low on his hips, it shouldn't be physically possible for it to stay in place. "Nathan." The blue eyed boy inwardly groans, he was really hoping to be able to make it to his room without his father talking to him. Turning round he sighs.

"What dad?"

Dan Scott gave his son a hard look, "I heard about this game tonight. You better win," he tells him, and Nathan can tell it's more like a warning.

Rolling his eyes Nathan turns around and starts to walk towards his room, "thanks for the pep talk dad," he says sarcastically, before turning the corner.

Dan shakes his head before turning to go back down stairs, just then Haley walks out of the bathroom, "hey Mr Scott," She grins, walking out in just a small towel and follows Nathan to his room. Shaking his head again Dan walks down the stairs, leaving himself a mental note: _Get someone to clean the bathroom. _

…

Tapping her hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the music, Haley drove down the dark road, not really paying attention. After getting dressed, she'd decided to quickly go home and get into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, there was no way she was going to stand at a basketball court in her cheer skirt all night.

"…_Is when your dialling six numbers just to hang up the phone._

_  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home._

_  
Waking a friend in the dead of night, just to hear 'em say it's gonna be alright._

_  
When your finding things to do not to fall asleep cuz you know she'll be there in your dreams._

_  
That's when she's more than a memory…" _

So engrossed in the lyrics Haley didn't see the boy walk in front of her car, quickly putting her foot on the break the car came to an immediate halt, stopping just an inch from his legs. Cringing a little at the screech of the tyres on the tar, the boy pulled they grey hood from his head and a small smile grew on his lips as he saw it was Haley. Looking out her front window, she got ready to shout at the asshole who'd stepped in front of her, "what the fu-Lucas?" Haley stopped mid rant, surprised to see the blonde haired boy in the middle of the road, "what're you doing?"

Lucas chuckles, twirling the ball in his fingers, "well I was headed to the river court for this one on one game but this crazy girl tried to run me over. Did Nathan put you up to this?" He asks teasingly, while squinting his eyes accusingly.

Haley laughs, "no he never, it was all my idea." She grins, "wana ride?"

Lucas takes a minute to answer, "wont it look bad if you show up with your boyfriends opponent?" He asks, not wanting her to get into any trouble.

Rolling her eyes Haley leans over and opens the passenger side door, "get in Scott, we just have to make one quick stop first," she smiles when he finally gives in, and walks around the passenger side, closing the door once he's in the car.

"Where's that?" He asks, setting the orange ball at his feet.

"My house, I want to get into something more comfortable, and I don't want to be freezing my ass off tonight," she laughs, and he chuckles. "So you ready for this?" She turns so she can look at him for a moment.

Lucas shrugs, "yeah, so Nathan ready?"

"Well I think I tired him out-"

"Too much information," Lucas interjects and Haley laughs.

"Oops. Anyway, I'm not telling you anything," Just as she finishes her sentence she stops the car and grabs her beg from the back, "I'll be right back, wait here." She says while shutting the car door. Not wanting him to come in with Mark been there. Walking up to her front door she takes a deep breath before walking inside. Smiling as Bloo comes bounding towards her, he licks her face and she laughs. He's nearly the same height as her, and that's just standing on his four legs, he's massive. But her baby none the less. She walks up the stairs, and he follows close behind, sighing as she hears Mark downstairs, shouting at the Television. Walking over to her drawers, she quickly chooses a pair of ripped jeans and a spaghetti strap black vest. Grabbing her 'Jimmy Eat World' zip hoodie before she goes back down the stairs, Bloo right on her heels.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Haley rolls her eyes, at Mark's statement. He was slurring, a sure sign that he's drunk. She hates leaving Bloo alone with the man, but she has no choice. Giving the man a hard glare she simply answers.

"Out," before turning on her heal and heading for the door. Mark's quicker though, and takes a few steps and grabs her upper arm, turning her half way back round to face him.

"Don't talk to me like that," he tells her, his voice dripping with venom. He clutches her arm tighter and she can tell there'll be bruises there tomorrow.

"Let go off me," Haley grits out, pulling her arm from his grasp. "Just because you're bigger Mark, doesn't mean you can push me around and tell me what to do." Haley tells him, knowing that he doesn't like been spoken back to-and trust her, she's found out how much he doesn't like it many of times- giving him one last hard glare she bends down beside Bloo, "right, you behave, and I'll be home later." Giving him a kiss on his soft head she stands up and walks out for the door. Leaving a very pissed Mark behind.

Taking a deep breath, Haley calms herself down before getting back into her car. Sending Lucas a smile she turns on the stereo, once she pulls away from the curb. "Never pegged you as a 'Garth Brooks' fan," Lucas smiles and Haley laughs.

"I'm into anything, except classical." She shudders over dramatically and Lucas chuckles. As Haley sets one hand atop the steering wheel, the sleeve of her jumper slides down a bit, and Lucas blue eyes widen.

"What happened?" He asks, nodding his head towards her bruised wrist. Giving it a quick glance Haley, changes her hands on the steering wheel. She shrugs. That bruise was a few weeks old.

"No big deal. I'm a total klutz." She explains, with a smile. Lucas nods, thinking that the marks looked an awful lot like finger prints but he pushes that thought from his mind as they reach the river court. They both step out and everyone turns to look at them. Nathan turns and glares at Lucas, "didn't think you were gonna show." He admits, dribbling the ball.

"You're not that lucky," Lucas tells him, he looks over at his mam and sends her a reassuring look, and for a second his eyes meet Dan's, but he quickly returns his gaze to Nathan. "So we gonna play or talk?" Lucas moves so he's in font of Nathan and takes the ball.

"First to eleven wins," Nathan says, and Lucas nods, before getting into position. Nathan fakes left, before dribbling right and easily making a slam dunk. Haley bites her lip, half of her wanting Nathan to win, but the other half wanting Lucas too, and stick it to Dan. As the game continues, she looks up to see Brooke waving her over. Walking behind the crowd she walks over to her best friend.

"Hey girly, where were you tonight?" The green eyed girl asks, shivering slightly as the cold wind hits her bare legs, wishing she had changed from her cheerleading uniform.

"I had tutoring with Lucas, and then I went to Nathan's."

"Stop it." Haley turns to Brooke.

"What?"

"Wipe that smug 'I just got laid' grin off your face, you're worse than Nathan." Brooke laughs as Haley punches her playfully in the arm. Suddenly there's a gasp from the crowd and both girls turn to see Lucas holding his nose, blooding dripping from it.

"…And that ladies and gentleman is a fowl, by Nathan Scott…" Haley looks over at the boy whose commentating, his names teeth? Nose? Deciding she can figure that out Nathan she moves her gaze to the curly blonde sitting beside him. Peyton. She looks mad, like really mad. But doesn't say anything, if that was her best friend then she'd be out their shouting at Nathan for doing that to him, but she seems to be controlling it well. Which impresses Haley.

"It doesn't count," Haley hears Lucas say, before spitting blood. Haley smiles at this, Lucas is a much better man than his brother. Or should she say half brother? It doesn't matter, what does is the fact that he's a better person than Nathan will ever be.

"…it's a draw, next point wins…"

Haley feel Brooke shiver again beside her, rolling her eyes she unzips her jumper and gives it to the girl. Brooke shakes her head no at first but Haley knows she really wants it. Smiling a 'thank you' Brooke wraps an arm around Haley waist.

"… Lucas Scott shoots…" The court's silent, the only sound been heard are crickets, "It's good! Lucas Scott wins!" Half of the people cheer, and Karen runs to hug her son. Second in line is Peyton, she jumps in his arms and squeezes him extra hard.

Walking slowly over to the blonde boy Haley smiles, "good game Scott."

He turns to face her, "I thought so," he laughs and she joins him.

"What did you bet?"

"If I win Nathan stays on the team,"

"Why?" Haley asks, confused.

"Because it's the last thing he wants, and besides, it's not about him." He says, and when she looks back on this moment years to come she'll swear he was looking right into her soul.

"Haley, you coming!?" Hearing her boyfriends semi angry shout, she rolls her eyes. Giving Lucas one last nod she turns around and walks over to where Tim and Nathan are standing by his car. She's not even driving home with him so she doesn't see why she should have to.

"Haley James," turning around she looks at him expectantly, Lucas smiles, "I'll be seeing you."

…

_Tadah! Hope yous enjoyed this! Leave me some love:)Oh, and please give me your ideas! I love hearing them! And I'm kinda stuck for some right now! X_


	4. Don't Touch Her, She Might Break

Hey everyone. I made some changes to chapter three. Like about the bet and stuff, so if you haven't already you might want to re-read it. So this chapter has been re-written about five times. I wasn't sure what to do, first there was a school shooting, and I re-wrote it again but then I thought, nah. So I hope you enjoy this one :) Right, so a _**BIG BIG BIG **_thank you to everyone who reviewed! An extra big thanks to _xxbabii _who was so nice in her one ;D I really never expected so many people to review. So this chapter isn't as long as the others but I hope you enjoy :)

_Also, I wont be updating quickly because I have loads of exams, I know I said this before but I just have to say it again. Since I want to get my chapters longer, and good quality-even though they probably aren't- it'll take me longer to update. Also I'm running low in ideas for this story but I think I know where it's going. Now please enjoy and review._

…

**Chapter Four:** Don't Touch Her, She Might Break

"… Lucas takes the shot… And misses, Tree Hill Ravens are down by seven," It's been a couple of weeks since the river court game, and the Ravens are now playing against the Bernton Bears, if they win this one, then they only need to win three more games and they're in the finals. But right now it's not looking so good.

"Come on Ravens!" Brooke shouts, shamelessly checking out Lucas. "Okay, so why didn't you tell me how hot the other Scott is?" She raises an eyebrow at Haley and the shorter girl rolls her eyes.

"Since you never asked," she says simply, watching the other team score another point. Come on, they should be thrashing these guys. "And besides, you told me a couple of weeks ago in the hallway, and I quote, 'Haley what are you doing? You know we don't socialize with, people like them. They're losers'" Haley says in an extra cheery voice, and Brooke whacks her arm playfully.

"Whatever. I totally take it back now, if only he could get a shot. Well he has got a couple so…" Brooke trails off as he dibbles down the court and yet again misses.

"Nice shot," Haley grins at him, and he smirks.

"Nice legs," he grins before running back down the court, leaving a smiling and slight shocked Haley behind. Sure she didn't feel anything other than friendship for Lucas, but it was so much fun teasing him.

"Haley James, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Brooke looks at her, a serious look on her face and Haley instantly tenses. Absentmindedly crossing her arms over her chest, as if to hide the bruises. "Is there something going on with you and Mr Mchotty?" She asks with a dimpled grin, and Haley inwardly lets out a sigh of relief.

"No, I only have eyes for one Scott," she grins lopsidedly, before turning her gaze to the boy in question, sending him a wink. To which he smirks at in return.

Brooke nods with a smile, happy that the Scott she wants is free, well it wouldn't matter if he wasn't. Brooke Davis knows what she wants, and what she wants is Lucas Scott.

"So you coming to the party tonight?" Haley asks, as Brandon scores a three pointer for the Ravens, bringing the game to a tie.

"You know it," she grins, playfully bumping her hip with Haley's, and both girls laugh. Just then the buzzer goes, signalling the games over. "We really should pay more attention to these games," Brooke says and Haley nods her head in agreement.

"Did we win?" Haley asks, then as she sees all the basketball players with huge grins on their faces and Whitey smiling she grins. Yes they did. Walking closer to the boys, she was looking for one in particular. Grinning when she found him in the middle of them all.

"Hey you," Nathan turns and grins when he sees her., walking over he kisses her passionately, and Haley's taken completely off guard, be the want and need. They both pull apart breathlessly as some of the team 'woo!'

She sends him a ghost of a smile, "what was that for?"

"What? I can't show my girlfriend that I love her?" Haley smiles, "so you coming to the party tonight?" He asks, slipping a hand round her waist, as they begin to walk towards the changing rooms."

"You b-"

"Nathan!" Both teens roll their eyes at the booming voice, Nathan sends Haley an apologetic smile before turning around.

"What dad?" He asks, a slight edge to his voice.

"What was that? Why'd you pass the ball to Tim? You could have easily made that shot."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Nathan tells him, "I was double teamed, dad," he exclaims.

"That doesn't matter, you never give away a shot. Tomorrow morning, three mile run." Dan tells him.

"Whatever," Nathan says, in a pissed off tone before turning around and walking to the changing rooms. Haley sighs, great, now he's pissed off, and who gets the end of his rage? Her.

"Nice cheering Miss James," Dan sends her a sleazy grin and she sends him a sarcastic smile.

"Nice parenting," with that she turns around, deciding she'll just go straight home and get changed for the party, she walks out of the gym doors.

Dan smirks. He's never liked Nathan having a girlfriend, no, their too much of a distraction, but Miss James was the only real one his son's ever had. And he has to approve of his choice, she certainly has spunk.

…

"Where the hell have you been?" Haley rolls her eyes slightly as she shuts the front door, she turns to walk up the stairs but Marks grabs her wrist before she can, "I asked you a question Haley."

"I was at a basketball game, okay?" She pulls her wrist from his grasp before practically running up the stairs. She can hear him behind her but that only makes her go faster. Just as she reaches the top Mark grabs her wrist again and turns her round so she's facing him. "Let go of me!"

"Did I bring you up to talk to me like that?" He asks, and she can hear the underlying threat in his voice, the one that tells her not to push him, but what's the fun in that?

"Since when did you bring me up?" She gives him a cold look and before she knows it, the back of his hand's connecting with her cheek. He doesn't let go of her wrist, which is probably because if he had, she would have fallen to the floor with the impact.

"Since that whore of a mother of yours left me!" He shouts, taking her chin between his hands and forcing her to face him.

"She left me as well!" Haley screams, but just like before she feels his hand come into contact with her cheek, this time a lot more forceful. She tries to get out of his grasp but he's too strong. Suddenly she feels his fist connecting with her jaw, her stomach. Everywhere you can imagine. Soon he's using his legs too. Haley shuts her eyes, praying, hoping, that maybe if she can't see it, it wont be real.

…

"Hey, have you seen Haley?" Tim looks away from the girl he's chatting up-well more like trying to-and looks at his best friend.

"Nah, I thought she came with you?" Tim says, slightly confused and Nathan simply rolls his eyes before walking off. Taking his cell from his pocket he dials her number again. Voicemail. He sighs in frustration, he's been trying to get a hold of her for an hour now. After trying again he gives up and puts his phone back in his pocket. He's actually starting to get a bit worried-which isn't something he does often-but what if something happened to her? He quickly shakes those thoughts from his head when suddenly Brooke makes her way into the kitchen. Making his way over, he pushes past all the drunk kids on his way.

"Hey star basketball." Brooke smiles at him-obviously a little tipsy.

"Have you seen Haley?" He asks, not wanting to make chit chat.

She looks as if she's thinking for a minute before answering, "no, I thought she ca-me with you?" She asks with a little hiccup.

Not bothering to answer her Nathan quickly makes his way from the kitchen and out of the beach house. _Haley's fine, you're just getting yourself worked up over nothing. _He tells himself, as he drives down the street. _What if she's not? _Ten minutes later he stops the car and practically jumps out, he looks up at the house and notices the lights are on. He feels a wait been lifted from his shoulder as he walks up the path, just as he lifts his hand to knock he hears a loud crash. Panic suddenly fills him again and he open the door.

"Haley!?" The noise seems to have come from the living room, so he rubs through there. "Mark?" To say he's surprised would be an understatement, he's only met the man a few times, and that was getting caught leaving Haley's house in the morning-but Mark's hardly ever home so it's not really a problem.

Quickly looking up from the bottle he's dropped, Mark puts a big smile on his face, "Nate." Nathan stiffens at the use of his nickname, sure he has nothing against the guy, but he just doesn't get a good vibe when he's around the older man. "You looking for Haley? She's up in her room." Nathan swear there's a slight edge to his voice but just ignores it.

"What happened?" Nathan asks, pointing to Mark's red, and bruised knuckles.

Mark chuckles slightly, "bar fight got a little rough last night," he tells him and Nathan nods with a tight smile.

"Well I'm just gonna go see Hales. Nice seeing you again Mark,"

"You too."

He takes the stairs two at a time, as he reaches the end of the hall he walks into Haley's room. "Hales?" He calls out, when he doesn't see her anywhere. Just then the bathroom door opens and she walks out. "What have you done to your face?" He laughs as she walks out with a green mud mask on.

Haley glares at him, "it's called exfoliating," she states, before going over to her computer.

"You okay?" He asks, as he sees her limp slight.

"I'm good," she says and he walks closer to her, tightening the rope on her robe tighter around herself she asks. "You?"

"Better now I'm with you," he says and she can't help but let a smile grow on her lips. _Him and his stupid cheesy lines. _"Where were you tonight? I looked for you at the party but you were no where to be seen." he asks, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over her bare calf, as her legs rest on his lap while she sits on the computer chair.

Haley shrugs, "I just wasn't in the partying mood." she explains, trying to concentrate on him, not the fact that his hands slowly sliding higher and higher up her leg.

He nods, just as he reaches her knee his eyes widen, "Haley what the hell happened?" Knocking herself out of her Nathan filled haze she looks down at her knee, looking where his hands resting she sighs. Her leg from the knee upward is pretty much all black and blue-but he can't see past her knee, which is a good thing.

Quickly pulling her leg from his lap she gets up, wincing slightly as she puts pressure on her left foot.

"Are you gonna answer me?" Nathan asks, as he also stands up, walking over to her.

"Nothing Nathan, okay? You know me, I'm a klutz." She tries to shrug it off but Nathan wont let it go that easily.

"Haley there's no was that was an accident." He tells her, "now tell me what happened."

She sighs in frustration, "it was nothing Nathan! Just let it go!" Suddenly Bloo runs into the room, but as he hears Haley's loud shout he runs back out again.

"What the hell has been up with you lately?" Nathan asks, his temper getting the better of him. If she can be in a pissy mood, so can he.

She quickly turns around to face him, "nothing," she says again.

"You've been so bloody hot and cold. What did I do Haley? Huh? I mean it's always my fault right?" He shouts, and Haley sighs.

"You know, the other week, Lucas asked me why I'm with you, and, I couldn't think of an answer Nathan. Not _one_." She says, wanting to cry out in frustration as he just stands there. "I love you, Nathan. I really do." She tells him, and closes her eyes as she can feel tears starting to well up in them.

Nathan doesn't speak for a minute, and it doesn't surprise her. Every time she opens herself up, he puts his own wall back up. "Isn't that enough?" She opens her eyes in shock, at how quiet his voice sounds, almost scared.

She lifts her head so she can look him in the eye, "Truthfully. I don't know anymore." She lets out a shaky breath. "I need you to let me in Nathan. Like we used to be."

"We're still that same couple," Nathan tells her, but Haley shakes her head.

"We haven't been those people in a long time Nathan."

He suddenly feels his temper flare again, "What do you want me to say Haley?! I'm sorry?!"

She sighs while shaking her head, "I don't want to hear you're sorry Nathan. I want you to not have any reason to be." She explains.

Nathan shakes his head. She's opening up and it scares him. It truly does. "I've gotta go," with that he turns around and walks out of her house.

Haley bites her lip, willing herself not to cry. Walking into the bathroom she turns on the sink taps and washes the mask off her face. She winces at the site of herself, she's black and blue, and red all over. That's why she'd put the mask on, so he wouldn't see her face and ask questions-but it hadn't helped much after all. She hears someone walking up the stairs and is suddenly filled with fear. She holds her breath as it gets closer, but sighs in relief when Bloo bounces into her room.

She shouldn't have to live this way, terrified, even in her own house. Looking up at her reflection again she lifts her fist and smashes the glass. Finally letting her tears fall, she leans against the tiled wall and sinks to the ground, not caring about the glass on the floor. Because it's broken, just like her.

…

_Leave me some love :)_


	5. Tear Stains Fade, But The Scars Last For

Hey Everyone! Surprised to see me? Sorry for the long wait but life's pretty much sucked :( Anyhoo, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Not a lot happens but I think you'll like it, or hopefully :) Thank you so much for the awesome reviews ;) You guys keep me writing.

Please check out my new story, 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' and tell me what you think.

**Also, Vanessa (xxbabii) your review made me smile ;) X**

Chapter Five: Tear Stains Fade, But The Scars Last Forever.

Haley sighed as her teacher continued to ramble on about something. Last night she'd broken down, properly broken down, she couldn't stand been alone in her house with Mark. So she'd gotten up, not bothering to change, she grabbed her car keys and she got Bloo, then she went to the one place where someone cared about her.

…

_She ran up the path, Bloo hot on her heels. Bringing her fist up she banged hard a couple times on the red door. It only took a few seconds for someone to answer. Brooke's face turned instantly concerned as she saw her best friend, hugging herself with tears pouring down her face. She could see blood stains on the arms of Haley's dressing gown. The bruises and cuts on her face. What the hell had happened? "Did Nathan-"_

"_No," Haley instantly cuts her off, still sobbing. "I need you, I need you now more than ever," she cries and Brooke instantly takes her into her arms, tears falling down her own cheeks. Soothingly rubbing a hand up and down her back. She manages to get all three of them into the house while never taking her arms off the smaller girl. From this moment, Brooke vowed that whoever had done this, whatever sick fucker had hurt her best friend, they were gonna pay._

…

"…and now Miss James, I'd like you to read your essay for us." Haley's knocked from her daze as she hears the teacher's voice. Getting up slowly, she walked to the from of the room, subconsciously pulling on the arms of her oversized jumper. She didn't look like Haley James today, the happy cheerleader who supposedly had the perfect life. If only they new. She could tell by the looks people were giving her, or the way they would whisper when she walked past, thinking she didn't notice. Looking up her gaze landed on Nathan, they hadn't spoken after their fight last night, and she really didn't want to.

"What did you do your essay on Haley?" Mr Carmichael asks, he'd given his students a task, to write about anything they wanted. It could be as long or as short as they wanted and on anything. From what they had for breakfast to the president. When she doesn't answer he continues, "why don't you start then." He smiles reassuringly at her, even he can see there's something wrong with her today, and the big mother of a bruise on her face helps a little as well.

Taking a deep breath Haley pushes her hands into her jeans pockets, looking up she sends her best friend a tentative smile, and Brooke sends her a reassuring wink in return, knowing her friend needs some support.

"What defines a best friend? What are the requirements to be a good best friend? How many hours a week does it entail? Stupid questions that have no answers. A best friend is not defined by how many times they talk on the phone, or how many hours they hang out together. It is not defined by how many sleepovers they gossip at, or how many inside jokes they have. There are no requirements or laws that state that a good best friend must

hang out with them every weekend or tell each other every little detail. A best friend is a matter of opinion. It is the person who has been there for you through everything." She smiles over at Brooke, who's eyes are slightly glossy. "Not just through the fun things or little things. It's the person that you call when you're at your absolute worst. It's the person that saves you even when you didn't notice that you needed saving. Mostly it's the person who accepts you for who you are. And the person that you are becoming."

Everyone sits there in silence, not one of them expecting those words to come out of the girls mouth.

"If you couldn't tell my essay was on my best friend." Haley winked at Mr Carmichael before taking her seat again. He smiles at her. "Now whose next..?" he begins to talk to the class.

Haley turns to look at Brooke and send her the best smile she can muster, she sends Haley a thumbs up in return. Silently telling her she did good. As Haley turns back around in her seat her eyes catch Nathan's. Soft and soulful brown on stunning and striking blue, and neither could look away. Neither wanting to. But blue turned away first, not been able to take the look of hurt in her eyes.

…

"… And then you simply multiply by x, and then you have your answer." Lucas finishes his explanation, they both had a free period so decided that it'd be a good time to get some tutoring done.

"Well, I still don't exactly get it but, it's a little less complicated." Haley laughs slightly and Lucas chuckles. He really is a good teacher he's patient, and he doesn't make the subjects sound as boring as they actually are.

He looks at his watch, "basketball practice starts soon, we better start packing up." She nods as they start packing their books away, wow, time really doesn fly.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas looks up at me and nods, with a smile. "What's the real reason you didn't make Nathan quit the team?"

Lucas zips his bag shut and shrugs, "Like I said, it's the last thing he wants."

"Why?" Haley prods, not giving up.

He sighs, "I just wanted to prove a point. That Dan missed out on something when he chose Deb. I don't have anything against Nathan." Lucas explains, "and plus, he has to live with the devil himself, and I had my-our, Uncle Keith. So I think I got the better end of the deal." Lucas smiles, before standing up, "well I better go, cya Hales." With that he walks out the tutor centre door.

Haley sends him a small smile. He got the better end of the deal? She'd never really thought about it like that before, actually no one in this town has ever thought about it like that. Did Lucas really have the better life? He never had a dad, but then like he said, he had Keith, and his mam. He also has Peyton and all the river court boys. What did Nathan have? A father who he always feels the need to prove himself to, and a mother who's never there, and he has her. But what kind of relationship did they have? A pretty crappy one. Oh yeah, Lucas so has the better end of the deal.

…

Haley walks into the gym, she visibly flinches as the doors make a loud bang as they shut behind her. All the basketball players and cheerleaders turn to look at her, everyone-except her best friend surprised not to see her in her sweats for practice, but still in the oversized jumper and baggy jeans she's been wearing all day. Brooke walks to her, as she begins to walk over to the cheerleaders.

"Hey," Brooke smiles, hugging her tightly. That's exactly why Haley went to Brooke, because she doesn't treat her as if she's going to break.

"Hey," Haley whispers.

"You didn't have to come. I told you last night." Brooke subconsciously rubs Haley's wrists under her jumper, her finger tips grazing over the small cuts softly.

"Yeah but you're my lift home so…" Haley shrugs with a small smile.

The taller girl nods, "to my house," she grins, not letting her go back to that hell hole she calls home for as long as possible. "We can leave now if you want? I'll cancel practice." She offers, ready and willing to do anything Haley needs. If her best friend needs her to run way with her, she'll do it. Eat a million pints of their favourite ice cream while watching sappy movies, she'll do it.

Haley shakes her head, "no it's okay. I'll just wait on the bleachers." She smacks Brooke on the butt as she walks past her. Brooke smiles, at least there's still some of the old Haley in there.

Taking a seat on the wooden step Haley sighs, and rubs her eyes with her sleeve covered hands. Not really wanting to be here but she is, because cheering is something Brooke loves, and Haley doesn't want her to have to stop doing it for her sake. Even though she knows she would in a second.

Letting her gaze travel from the stretching girls Haley looks over at the boys, they're running suicides, she smiles slightly as she hears Whitey shout at them. Glad to see he's back to his old self. She feels her eyes droop slightly, god she's tired. Her eyes lock on Nathan, he has that look. The one he gets when he's focused. Determent. She also can't help but notice how hot he looks in his practice jersey and basket all shorts, his muscles all sweaty and bulging…

Suddenly her eyes close, and she feels herself falling asleep, but is still awake. She can't explain it. Flashes of Mark enter her head, them fighting, him hitting her.

"_And where the hell do you think you're going?"_

"_Where the hell have you been?" _

"_Did I bring you up to talk to me like that?"_

"_Since that whore of a mother of yours left me!"_

Haley suddenly jumps up from her spot on the bleachers, the memories all too real. Those nights haunting her. She runs, runs out of the gym, ignoring all the curious eyes watching her.

Brooke's just getting ready to go after her but Nathan beats her to it, sprinting after his girlfriend. Whitey smiles, he'll shout at him tomorrow for just taking off in the middle of practice, but is proud that he's finally doing something, hopefully to help the poor girl.

…

Haley runs into the bathroom. Ripping the jumper from her body, leaving her in an old 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt, she'd left at Brookes. She looks at her arms, the cuts she'd made with the broken glass visible. She thought it would help, maybe take the pain away, it did, but only for a second. Then after she'd done it a few times, the pain seemed numb, almost soothing, so she kept doing it. Looking up at herself in the bathroom mirror she frowns at the person she's become. Someone she never intended to be. Sick of looking at her reflection-just like last night-she lifts her fists and breaks the glass, it shattering at her feet. Suddenly the door opens and Nathan walks in, stunned at the scene before him.

Looking at the girl in front of him. _His girl. _He can see she's broken. His gaze moves to her arms, the marks clearly showing the pain she's in. Stepping forward, he tries to take her in his arms but she pushes him away, but he still tries. She starts to hit and punch his chest, but he just lets her, letting her get out all of her emotions. She continues to hit him, as tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Until she collapses into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He pulls her close to his body, knowing the only thing he can do is hold her.

Haley pulls away, suddenly angry. "No! You don't just get to come in here and act like the hero Nathan! That's not how it works!" Haley shouts, her tears subsiding.

"I'm not trying to be the hero Haley! I just need you to tell me what's going on? What's wrong Hales?" He walks closer to her put she pushes him away.

"You want me to let you in? When you can't even let me in?" She asks, yet again putting her heart out there, waiting for him to yet again crush it. "don't you love me?" She asks, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Nathan eyes meets hers, "of course I love you." He says breathlessly, and it's true. He does. But he just doesn't know how to show it.

"Well maybe I wasn't asking you to love me," she suddenly tells him, all the feelings she's kept bottled up for so long finally coming out. "Maybe I was asking you to understand, because for so long I've been hurt, and for so long you've ignored it, and maybe it's bad timing but maybe I don't care. I've been here all along just waiting, waiting for you to notice, waiting for you to care. Waiting for you say that you've been waiting too, and you haven't and maybe you never will," she lets her tears fall freely as she continues to speak. "Or maybe you're afraid too. But it all hurts the same, and in the end I'm the one that's left broken and when I lay down to sleep, I'm still the one crying, so screw the bad timing, I've loved you then like I love you now, like I probably always will." She finishes, sure that probably never made sense, but she doesn't care, the sudden urgency just to be near him evokes her and she walks closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

Nathan wraps her arms around her tightly, everything she just confessed… he doesn't know how to describe the emotions running through him right now. As he feels her small form wracked with sobs once again he slowly lowers them to the floor, not once removing his arms from her. Nathan sits beside Haley, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she cries, his arms holding her to his body tightly. Her hot tears soaking his jersey but he doesn't care. He should have noticed, he should have noticed a long time ago that something was wrong with her, maybe he could have done something. Suddenly a tear falls onto Haley's brown hair, and it isn't until then, that he realises he's crying too.

…

_Leave me some love ;) _


	6. He's Saving Her, He May Not Know It, But

Hey everyone. Thanks for the AWESOME reviews for the last chap. I loved each and every one of them. Now this chapter had to be written out about three times because my computer kept freezing and I hadn't saved it. I seriously need a new one! So it's not really long but I hope you enjoy, it didn't turn out how I planned either, kinda took a life of it's own, now please enjoy and review :D One more thing, sorry for any mistakes I didn't have time to read it through cos I wanted to post it :)

_Oh, and a big thanks to Kelly, for her ideas and keeping me motivated :D X_

**Chapter Six: He's Saving Her, He May Not Know It, But He's Saving Her**

Walking down the now empty hallway, Nathan tried to get his thoughts in order. He was doing this for Haley. It had absolutely nothing to do with the guilt that was eating him up inside. Just a mere few hours ago, she'd broken down in his arms, and they'd cried together, and Nathan Scott does not cry. But when it comes to Haley, it seems as if he'll do just about anything. Scratch that, everything. After about an hour, Brooke had walked in, and took Haley home with her. To tell you the truth, he was pissed at that. What? He can't just sit with her? As he reached the library doors, he took a deep breath, before walking inside. Instantly his nose scrunched up, just like his girlfriend at the smell. _What the hell? It smells like old people._

There were still a few people in there, ignoring the looks he was getting he walked over to the table the person he came to see was sitting at. Pulling out a chair, he sat down opposite the dirty blonde headed boy. He looked up from his book and instantly Nathan could see the emotions running through his blue eyes, hate, confusion, anger…

"Can I help you?" Lucas asks, a little more forceful than he intended, but this was his asshole of a brother, if he wanted something it couldn't be good.

"You and Haley are friends right?" Nathan asks, getting straight to the point, trying with all his might not to jump over the table and punch the older boy.

Lucas instantly begins to panic, "why? Is she okay?" Nathan feels a little bad for making him worry. A _little._

He shakes his head, not sure how to answer that question. "Can you just watch out for her?" He asks, knowing Haley needs all the support she can get right now.

Lucas nods slowly, "course I will. Why though?" Suddenly he notices Nathan's eyes are red and puffy, like he's been crying.

"Just watch out for her okay." Nathan says while standing up.

"Nathan, she's my friend okay, I think I deserve to know what's wrong with her." He gets up, not letting the raven haired boy walk away.

The taller boy turns around with a sigh, "look, it's not my place to say okay. When she's ready-if she'll ever be ready, Haley will tell you okay?" Not waiting for an answer this time Nathan walks out of the library, and this time Lucas lets him.

…

Haley closed her eyes tightly as one of the floorboards creaked underneath her. Opening one slowly, she sighed with relief as Brooke hadn't heard. Walking into the kitchen she looked at the clock, the digits seemed to be taunting her. 3:04. And she couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning all night, and it really doesn't help that her best friend snores. But so does she so she really cant complain. She smiled as Bloo came bounding into the kitchen, hoping that if Haley was getting something to eat then he would too. Bending down to look in the freezer, grabbing a tub of cookie dough ice cream. She and Brooke had sat down earlier on, with a tub between them and Haley told her everything.

Grabbing a spoon from the drawer she sat on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the floor. Grabbing a big spoonful she shoved it into her mouth, before taking a bit with her fingers and giving it to the hungry dog sitting patiently on the floor. Setting the metal object down she ran her fingers over the red cuts on her arms, the bruises and scars. Sure they'd fade with time, but they'd always be there, a reminder of her past life, a reminder of the hell she's been through. Suddenly her thoughts went to Mark, God. She didn't even want to think about how angry he must be right now, but is also surprised he hasn't come looking for her. But something tells her it doesn't mean he's not going to.

Walking into the living room, the ice cream forgotten about, she grabs her way too big jumper, her phone and puts on her trainers. With one last goodbye to Bloo she walks quietly out of the house. She doesn't have her car so she has to walk. Twenty minutes later she reaches her destination. Sitting down, she runs her hands over the cold concrete, over the engraved writing.

_Christopher James._

_Beloved Father and Son._

_1965-2002_

_Always Remembered and Never Forgotten._

"Hey daddy," her voice is barely audible as she speaks. "It's been a long time huh?" She attempts a small laugh but comes out as a sob. "I miss you. I miss you so much." She cries. Six years today. The anniversary of her fathers death. "I can't do it anymore dad, I really can't. Everything's just eating me up inside. Why'd you leave? Huh? Why'd you leave me all alone!?" She cries, letting everything out, tears running down her cheeks. After about a half hour she takes her phone from her pocket, dialling that number she knows off by heart. They pick after a couple of rings and she simply whispers, "I need you." Before hanging up, not wanting to break down.

She hears a car stop just outside the graveyard, followed by a car door shutting and footsteps walking closer to her. He sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her and she lay back against his chest. "I can't do this anymore Nate." She whispers, a few teardrops escaping.

Nathan's hold on her tightens, "don't say that Hales." He rests his chin on her shoulder, and he feels her shiver. "Come on, you can stay with me." He gently lifts her up with him.

Haley smiles softly as he takes off his Celtics jersey and wraps it around her. She hasn't told him exactly what's happened, she wants to. God she wants to. Just doesn't know how, how to tell her boyfriend that her step dad beats her. And he hasn't asked, he just let her cry in his arms, break down, and she loves him for that. She really does.

He opens the passenger door and helps her get inside. Walking round he gets in the drivers side, turning the keys he starts the car, driving back to his house. His dad was away at some work thing for the week, and his mam, well she was working, just like she always was. Turning his head to the side he steel a glance at Haley, she's looking at the window, she hasn't said anything and that scares him. But, when he looks into her eyes, he sees nothing, they're voice of any emotion, and that's what scares him the most.

…

They both get out of the car as they reach the Scott's. Haley feels a shiver run up her spine as Nathan puts the palm of his hand gently on her lower back, as they walk up to the house. She grabs his hand and entwines their fingers as they walk inside.

"Want anything?" Nathan asks, she shakes her head. He nods, and they continue their journey up to his room. They both walk inside and Haley sits on his bed. "I'll be two minutes kay?" He asks, not really wanting to leave her alone. Haley senses this and sends him a small smile and a wink.

"I'll be fine." Her voice comes out weaker than she would have liked but he sends her a smile and walks back out of the room. Standing up she pulls his Celtics jumper closer to her body, loving how she can still smell him on the material. Walking over to his desk she smiles as she sees a photo. Picking it up a ghost of a smile spreads across her face. It's of her and Nathan at Tim's, he'd been having the basketball team over and told Nathan to take her with him, in Tim's exact words. 'Take Haley too she's practically one of the guys.'

"_Woo!" Haley grins whilst holding her hands up in the air. _

"_What just happened?" Brandon asked, while coming back into the living room, carrying lots of bags of crisps and cans of juice._

"_Jaqkelski just got his ass whooped in NBA Live by my girl." Nathan smirks, while running his hands along the side of her thighs from her spot on his lap._

"_I did not get my ass whooped okay?" Jake tells them, handing the control to Tim as it's his turn._

"_Stopped been such a bad loser." Haley tells him before smirking. "And you got your ass whooped." She laughs as he throws a couple of cheese puffs at her. "Aww, you know I still love ya Jaqkelski." She winks at him and he chuckles. Nathan's hold on her tightens and she turns around in his arms. "But not as much as I love you." He grins and she kisses his lips, suddenly there's a flash they break apart to see a grinning Jake with his phone. _

"_Jake!" Haley shouts whilst getting up from Nathan's lap. Jake quickly gets up and begins to run, all the guys laughing as she chases him. They all get up and go out into the backyard. _

"_Come get me James!" Jake laughs while running round the pool, Haley hot on his heels. As he reaches the guys he throws the phone to Nathan. And he walks closer to the pool. Haley gets closer to her boyfriend he throws the phone back to Jake just before he's knocked into the pull._

_The both come back up panting for breath, all the guys laugh before jumping in as well. He smirks while wading closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her on the lips._

"_I love you Haley James." He declares breathlessly and she smiles._

"_I love you too Nathan Scott." And pulls him in for another kiss just as there's another flash._

"_Jake!"_

As Nathan walks back into the room he smiles as he sees her looking at the photo, he wraps his arms around her waist from behind. The picture of them kissing on the couch is in the frame and then in the corner, is a smaller picture of them in the pool, all the guys laughing and playing around. "That was a fun night." He whispers and she nods her head in agreement. She feels his hot breath on her neck and it sends tingles through her whole boy.

Turning round in his arms Haley kisses him hungrily as they walk backwards towards the bed. He can feel the need, and vulnerability in the kiss. She runs her hands through his short spiky locks, and he groans slightly as she digs her nails into his scalp sensually. Pushing him backwards so he's sitting on the bed, Haley quickly straddles his lap. Running her fingers up and down his chest a few times she begins to lift up his t-shirt and they pull apart for a minute so she can rip it over his head. She leans down and kisses his chest.

"Hales." Nathan says, trying to get her to stop but not wanting her to. This is wrong, she's vulnerable and he doesn't want to take advantage of that. "Oh … God." He groans as she presses her heat further into his arousal, the zipper of his jeans rubbing against the material of her pyjama pants makes her moan. "Haley, Haley stop." He finally gets a hold of himself and grabs her upper arms gently but firm enough to make her stop.

"What? don't you want me?" She asks, in that moment he wants nothing more than to hold her but before he can she gets up off his lap.

He shakes his head, trying to regain some composure. "Trust me, that's not the problem."

"Then what? Huh? What Nathan? It's cos of this isn't it." She takes off his jumper, and her own one, holding up her cut arms. "Am I really that ugly now Nathan? Do I disgust you? Or maybe it's this." He watches as she quickly pulls her vest top from her body, and then pulls off her pyjama pants. Leaving her clad in a lacy blue bra and matching underwear. "Do I repulse you Nathan?" He instantly feels rage boil inside him as he sees the bruises all over her body. Her stomachs covered in them. Her legs as well. Everywhere that can be covered by clothing. Standing up he walks over to her, "am I really that ugly Nathan?" She asks in a soft whisper, with so much emotion he feels his heart break. He cups her face in his palms before kissing her softly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers in her ear. He gets down so he's kneeling down in front of her. He runs his fingers softly up and down her sides, before leaning forward and kissing her stomach lightly. So not to hurt her. He kisses ever inch of skin he can find. Standing up he kisses his way up her neck, "you're" then along her jaw, "so." And the tip of her nose, "beautiful." He looks into her soft brown eyes, and softly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How about you stay in here, and I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms. Kay?" He kisses her forehead before beginning to walk away, but he feels her pull on his hand. Turning back round he looks at her as she bites on her bottom lip.

"Stay with me tonight?" She whispers and he nods with a small smile, knowing that she needs him. Little does he know with that small nod he stopped her from running, running from it all, from all the hate and the pain. With just that small gesture, he may have saved her, saved her from that abusive home and step dad, but most of all. He saved her from herself.

…

_So I'm not 100 happy with this but hopefully you enjoyed? Leave me some love :D_


	7. I Tell You My Secret You Tell Me Yours

Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback on the last chap, yous are all awesome. I hope no ones losing interest with this story? Anyway, thank you to everyone whose reading and an even bigger thanks to everyone who reviews, love yous! Oh, and on Haley's dad's gravestone it was meant to be 2006 sorry guys, I made a mistake.

_The __**biggest **__thanks ever to Kelly (HJS-NS-23) who gave me ideas for this chap, I'd be totally lost without ya hon, thank you:) X_

**Please check out my one shot 'Midnight Call's' it's fluffy Naley Season one, and please review ;) X**

Chapter Seven: I Tell You My Secrets You Tell Me Yours

Haley buried her face harder into the thing she was laying on, trying to block out the sunlight that was streaming through the curtains, and blinding her. Lifting her face slightly she realised the 'thing' she was lying on was in fact her boyfriends chest, and what a chest it was… shaking her head of those thoughts she ran a hand through her messy hair, remembering everything that happened last night, or well this morning.

Looking up slightly she smiled at her boyfriends sleeping form, he looked so innocent when he slept, his mouth slight agape, like anyone would believe Nathan Scott was innocent. She sat up slowly, so as not to wake him. Her thoughts drifted to last night, she went to see her dad, or well his gravestone anyway. Two years ago Christopher James passed away; two years ago he left her. It wasn't hard living with Mark when she went to her dads a couple days a week; the beatings were bearable, as long as she had her daddy to hold her. He didn't know, no, if he knew, well lets just say he instead of been ten feet under, he'd be in a ten foot jail cell.

Just thinking of Mark made her skin itch, made her want to reach for the nearest sharp object and make the pain go away… but she didn't, she simply rolled over and buried her head in the crook of Nathan's neck. Just been with him all her problems disappeared, even if haywire's they perfect couple, and they fought all the time, he still made her problems fade away. And she loved him for it. She felt a rough hand sliding up and down her bare arm, and she couldn't help but smile while lifting her head to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Mornin'," he smiles, his voice full of sleep and she can tell he's just woken up.

She simply sends him a small smile and leans up to give him a soft kiss on the lips, but before she can the sound of her phone ringing stops her, just as their lips are a breath apart. He groans slightly as she rolls away from him, and gets out of his bed but grins as she walks about in his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, that she had to roll up about five times.

Bending down at the end of his bed, Haley picks her jeans off the floor and takes her phone from the pocket, before dropping them back to the ground. She can't help but smile as _'Secret Lover ;)' _flashes on her screen, she and Brooke had both named each other ridiculous names on their phones, Haley was _'My Bit On The Side ;)' _on Brooke's. Sliding it up she smiles while answering but before she can get a word out her friends already ranting down the phone. "Broo-no-I-will you-yes, I mean-Broo-Brooke!" Haley shouts, and the other girl instantly stops talking. "Look, I'm sorry for making you worry but I'm not a little kid okay? Yes, okay I admit it was kinda stupid-okay very stupid to leave in the middle of the night without telling you where I was, and leaving the ice cream to melt, I'm sorry, kay?" She smiles as Brooke admits she's sorry for shouting at her like a crazy woman, "I'm at Nathan's. No," she laughs, "yeah, I'm fine." She says in a voice only her best friend can understand, "love you too, and have fun in school." Suddenly her eyes widen and she looks at the clock, "wow, didn't realise it was so late, "Love you too, Bye B." She hangs up and drops her phone to the floor before crawling back into bed with her boyfriend.

She looks up and can't help but smile at his amused gaze, "do you know it's half one in the afternoon?" She asks.

"No I didn't." Nathan smiles, the twinkle in her eyes there today and that makes him more happy than he could've ever imagined, "so what do you wana do today?" He asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We could just pig out? Watch movies?" She crinkles her nose slightly in a way he's learned to love.

"Sounds good." He grins, and it only grows when she claps her hands excitedly and jumps over him, off the bed and out his bedroom door. His smile falters slightly, he hadn't been able to get to sleep last night, the thought of someone doing that to his girlfriend…it made him sick to his stomach, and also made his blood boil. When he finds out who's the cause of all her pain and heartache, he'll make sure their the ones in pain.

…

"Hey Broody," the blonde looks up from his book, a pretty brunette been the last person he expected to see. "Brooke Davis," she sends him a seductive smile while sitting down next to him, putting her lunch tray on the table.

"Hey Luc-"

"Lucas Scott, new player for the Tree Hill Ravens and total hottie. I know." She grins and continues when he lifts an eyebrow at her, "you're tutoring my best friend. Haley James and I cheer too,"

"Yeah," he smiles, remembering seen her talking to his tutee during their last game.

"So what's it like?" She asks a slight sparkle in her brown eyes.

"What's what like?" He asks, intrigued by this girl.

"Your new found popularity," she explains, "and plus, it helps that you're talking to me." She runs a finger down his arm, and smiles wider when she notices the slight tint of pink appear on his cheeks. "You are too cute."

"Hey Luke," they both look up to find a curly headed blonde staring at them, a slightly miffed look on her face, but it's directed at Brooke.

"Well, I'll let yous have your lunch, cya later Broody," she kisses his cheek before sending Peyton a sickeningly sweet smile before walking away to her own table.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or was Brooke Davis just flirting with you?" Peyton laughs a little before sitting down beside him.

"Weird right?"

"Yeah, I mean first you have to tutor Haley James, who I still haven't had the pleasure of meeting by the way." She teases him with a poke in the arm and he can't help but smile. "Don't you have a session with her today or something?" She asks, before taking a bite from her sandwich.

Lucas shakes his head, swallowing the bite he just took from his burger before answering, "She's not in today."

"Oh," Peyton says, jumping for joy on the inside at getting to spend some more time with Lucas, _he's your best friend! _A little voice in the back of her mind keeps nagging but she simply tells it to shut up before concentrating on him.

"It was really weird, last night I was sitting in the library and Nathan comes in-"

"Wait, your ass of a half brother Nathan? Nathan Scott?" She asks, surprised.

"Yep, and he tells me to watch out for her,"

"Why?"

"That's the thing he wouldn't tell me, and, he seemed really worried,"

"Freaky," Peyton laughs slightly, wondering if it was even possible for the other Scott to have feelings.

"But that's not all, it looked like he'd been crying Peyton, I'm thinking about going round to Haley's today, just to see if she's okay."

The blonde nods, "kay," her smile faltering slightly but Lucas doesn't notice, he never notices.

…

"…then all the milk came flying out my nose!" She laughs, finishing her story and smiles when Nathan breaks into a fit of laughter.

"Ohh, I would've loved to have seen that," he smiles, and she swats his arm playfully.

"It was really sore!" Haley exclaims, but laughs none the less.

"I bet," he says, his face suddenly becoming serious and she sees he's not looking at her face anymore but at her arms, and she subconsciously pulls at the arms of his sweater that she's wearing.

"So you got any food in the joint? I'm starving," she says, not waiting for an answer before getting up and walking into the kitchen, her bare feet thumping against the hard wood floor as she goes.

Nathan sighs, they need to talk, and she's avoiding it. He can't help but chuckle slightly at how the tables have turned, usually she's the one wanting him to open up and now he's the one _needing _her to, he needs her to talk to him. But he has to realise that for her to do that, he has to let her in, has to open up. With one last sigh he stands up from the couch and walks after her, sliding slightly as he's just in his socks. (**AN/**On his feet people, not naked! God yous have dirty minds)

"Hales," he says softly while walking over to her.

"Do you have any ice cream I could really go for some," she says, yet again avoiding the subject whilst ducking under his arms as he comes up behind her.

"Haley we have to talk." His tones serious and leaves no room for discussion, but she doesn't stop, or even turn to look at him. Walking over he grabs her upper arm, not hard but hard enough to get her to stop, but what he didn't expect was for her to pull away from his grasp, fear flashing in her dark brown eyes. Closing his eyes he silently berates himself.

"Why don't we go into the living room and talk?" He asks softly, holding out one of his hands for her to take. She grabs the tub of ice cream and two spoons from the kitchen table before taking it, letting him lead her into the other room. They both sit on the couch; she turns to face him and crosses her legs, as Nathan does the same.

"I'm sorry," her head snaps up as she hears this, the sincerity in his voice making her heart swell. "For everything Haley, for not noticing there was something wrong, and for not been a better boyfriend, and for not letting you in. But I was scared." he admits, in a whisper and she moves closer, taking her hand in his and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Why?" She asks, hating how week and insecure she sounds.

"Because, I'm scared that if I let you in, then you'll see who I really am, you'll see the ass of a guy you're dating and leave me. And I don't think I could handle it if you did." He admits and she can see this is really hard for him, she can see the doubt and insecurity in his eyes.

A ghost of a smile appears on her face and she leans up cupping his right cheek in her left palm and kisses him softly, "Nathan" she says when the break apart, "I already new you were an ass before we got together," she jokes and is rewarded with a small smile from the raven haired boy in front of her, "but you were a whole different person with me, sure we fight a lot, but we aren't perfect, and we never will be." She explains and he smiles, not that infamous Scott smirk that has girls swooning, no, it's a real genuine smile.

"I'll try and do better okay? I promise." And he knows this is one promise to her he's going to keep. "Now, what's going on with you Hales? I mean, you're all bruised, and you've been hurting yourself, I need you to tell me what's going on with you Hales."

She nods, "I know," she says softly.

"Who's doing this to you?" he asks when she doesn't continue, subconsciously rubbing his hands softly on her thighs. "What?" He asks when she says something but he didn't quite hear since it was so quiet.

"Mark," she admits, and instantly feels his hands stop and his body stiffen.

"I'll kill him." His voice is deadly as he says this before standing up and walking to the door.

"No! Nathan!" She jumps off the couch and runs after him, "please don't." She begs whilst grabbing onto his hand just as he reaches for the door handle.

"What?! Haley, he hurt you! You think I'm gonna give him another chance to?" he shouts.

"Please Nathan, just stay here, with me. We can deal with it tomorrow. Please." She asks and he can see that she needs him, sighing he wraps his arms around her, taking her into a bear hug.

"I should've known." He whispers into her hair but she shakes her head, unshed tears in her eyes.

"You couldn't have Nate, no one did." She explains, running her hand through his short locks.

"I can't believe he'd do this, he's practically your family," Nathan declares, wanting nothing more than to pummel Mark into a bloody pulp.

"I don't need him," she smiles, "I've got you."

…

"So you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Peyton asks as she and Lucas walk home from school.

"Nah, I'll be fine, but I'll phone you later kay?"

Peyton simply nods as he hugs her, "bye Pey."

"Bye" She smiles before walking up the path and into her home.

Lucas walks a good ten minutes before he reaches Haley's house, walking up the steps he knocks on the door, but when he doesn't get an answer he knocks again. The door swings open and he's surprised to see a man in about his late thirties standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" He asks, his voice reeking of alcohol and smoke. "What do you want?"

"Sorry I must have the wrong house," Lucas tries to smile politely, "I'm looking for Haley James." He explains.

"You've got the right house." The man tells him and when the young boy gives him a disbelieving look he smiles sleazily, "I'm her step dad." He holds out his hand. "Mark."

Lucas shakes his hand, "Lucas," he tells him, wondering why Haley never mentioned she had a step dad to him before. He can't help but get an uneasy feeling, there's something about him, something telling him that this guys bad new. And to get the hell outta there.

"Is she here?"

Mark shakes his head, taking a puff of his cigarette before blowing the smoke and Lucas coughs a little, "no, you wouldn't happen to know where she is do you?" He asks and there's a slight edge to his voice.

"No sorry. Look I gotta get going, if Haley comes home tell her I stopped by." Lucas tells him, wanting to get away from Mark as fast as possible.

"Oh I'll tell her, alright." He says his eyes hard and cold. The dirty blonde simply nods before turning round and walking away, maybe that's exactly why Nathan told him to look out for her.

…

_So I was gonna make this chapter longer but I thought this was the perfect place to end it, please review:D X_

_Member, Check out my one shot! __**'Midnight Calls' **__love you guys! X_


	8. Let’s Put Our Differences Aside, At Leas

I HATE Carrie. Just wanted to get that off my chest. Now this chapter is short, sucky and probably the worst one. But please review! I'm having severely bad writers block but I'm trying guys, right I didn't have time to re read this chapter, yeah it's lame but hey, I'm lame! Lol, now please read and review.

Thank you so much for the love guys! Yous are awesome and make me smile with the feedback for this story, and remember its valentines day tomorrow, love day ;)

Chapter Eight: Let's Put Our Differences Aside, At Least For A While?

"_You're a slut! Just like your mother!"_

"_**Get off me!"**_

"_Get up!"_

"_**Stop! Please stop!"**_

"_Oh, sorry did I break the princess's crown? Well too fucking bad! Now get the fuck up!"_

Haley sprang bolt right up on the couch, quickly scanning her surroundings her heart rate slowed a little, reminding herself that Mark wasn't here, the man that haunted her dreams couldn't hurt her. She put her head in her hands, wiping away the sweat from her face, that's when she noticed Nathan was no where in sight. They'd fallen asleep, after talking they'd decided to watch a couple films and eat ice cream, and must've fallen asleep during them. She suddenly felt scared, she was alone, all alone, standing up she took deep breaths reminding herself that Mark wasn't there. Noticing a piece of paper on the coffee table she picked it up and couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness, scribbled across the paper in Nathan's handwriting was, _Gone to shop, didn't want to leave you but you looked so peaceful, should be home soon love your sexy boyfriend ;) X_

She giggled at this, absent mindedly rubbing her wrist. Wait, looking down she realised it was missing, the bracelet her father had given her two weeks before his death. It was gone. Instantly she was throwing cushions and pillows of the couch, running into the kitchen and up to Nathan's room but it wasn't there. She stopped, _it's at home. _If you could even call her house a home. She should wait for Nathan, she knew she should but she needed that bracelet, it was the only thing of her fathers she had left. Instead of trying to rationalise what she should do, Haley grabbed the CELTICS jersey off the bed, put on her trainers and ran out of the door. Silently thanking that it was seven at night and it was dark so no one could see her. See the bruises and cuts but also because she was still in Nathan's pyjama bottoms.

Walking along the hard concrete she kept her eyes cast downward, not noticing the familiar red truck driving by. She couldn't help but let her thoughts travel to a certain blue eyed boy. A smile gracing her lips, she and Nathan had talked earlier, yeah. But they still had along way to go, a lot of cracks to fill. But at least now she wouldn't feel like she was shovelling snow while it was still snowing, there was just no point. Now there was.

…

Lucas grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slammed the door of his truth a bit more forceful than necessary. He'd just gotten home from practice and his mam had sent him to the shops. Whitey had worked them all _extra _hard today since their captain was MIA, but so was a certain brown haired cheerleader. He could've sworn he'd just seen her walking along the pavement, but it couldn't have been. Right?

Grabbing a basket he walked through the electronic doors, squinting slightly as the bright lights shone down from the ceiling. Taking the list from his pocket he decided to go get the ice cream first, maybe it'll have melted by the time he gets home, _serves her right for sending me here._

Walking along the isles he couldn't stop his thoughts drifting back to the figure he'd seeing walking along the side walk. It couldn't have been Haley, she wasn't in school today and neither was Nathan, so she must be with him. So lost in thought he didn't notice the Raven's Captain walking towards him, also lost in his own dream world. Items went flying, and curses were mumbled as the two boys landing on their asses.

"…sorry I didn't see…"

"…I wasn't watching…"

As both boys stood up and looked at each other their faces instantly hardened.

"You."

"You."

They both glared at each other, as if accusing the other of something. Like been in the supermarket at the same time was a crime.

"What're you doing here Pucas? Restocking your monthly supply of tampons?" Nathan glowered while bending down to pick up his items.

"Ha ha." Lucas deadpanned. "You're a riot Nathan, really, where'd you get your sense of humour? Daddy dearest?" The blonde smirked knowing he'd hit a nerve as Nathan visibly tensed.

"Whatever," He said, as if the comment hadn't upset him in the slightest, when really it had. It hurt like hell, but severely pissed him off when people compared him to his father; he wasn't and never would be Dan Scott. "As much as I'd love to stand and fight with you all day, I have to get back to Haley." Nathan told him, not really in the mood to sent insults back and forth.

"Wait," Lucas' voice made him stop, letting out an aggravated sigh he turned back around to face him, "So Haley's at yours?" Nathan nodded his head, not really interested, and wondering where the hell his bastard half brother was going with this, "I just saw her."

"What? You were at my house? What the f-"

"No," Lucas cut in, "I just saw her when I was driving over here," He explains, noticing the panic that flashes across Nathan's face.

"What direction was she going?" The raven haired boy asks, his heart rate speeding up. _Please don't say her house. Please don't say her house._

"Her house," And with those two words the items are dropped to the floor and he's sprinting out of the shop. Ignoring the calls of the shop assistant telling him he can't leave his stuff there. Frantically pulling his keys from his pocket he shakily attempted to put them in the lock, the only thing on his mind was getting to his girlfriend.

"Nathan!" He didn't even bother turning his head as Lucas ran up to him, "What's wrong?" He asked. Nathan ignored him again, "Nathan! Tell me what's wrong! If something's wrong with Haley I deserve to know okay, she's my friend!" The worry was evident in his tone, and the taller boy finally turned, seen the panic and worry reflected in his own blue eyes as well.

Even though everything was screaming at him to just get in his car and drive, he couldn't help but understand what Lucas was going through, "C'mon." Nathan said, "Get in," He said a bit more forcefully when the blonde made no sign of moving.

Running around the other side Lucas got in and hadn't even got the door shut and Nathan was tearing off down the road. "Is Mark Haley's step dad?"

Nathan glanced at the other boy quickly, shocked by his question, how the hell did he know about Mark?

As if reading his mind Lucas answered, "I went to check up on Haley the other day and he answered, asked me if I knew where she was."

"What did you say?" Nathan asked a slight accusing tone to his voice.

"Nothing man!" Lucas said immediately, "I said I didn't know," he explained surprised when the car came to a sharp stop, his hands colliding with the dashboard. _Well it was better than my head. _

Both boys got out of the car, without thinking they both took off towards the house. Nathan was surprised top find that the door was unlocked, the lights were all off and Mark's truck wasn't in the driveway. Nathan ran upstairs while Lucas looked down, neither noticing how they were working as a team, almost like brothers. Coming back down into the living room Nathan found the blonde.

"Did you check the basement?" He asked and Lucas shook his head. Tentatively, they both moved towards the door, worried at what they might find. Seen as Nathan was making no move to open it Lucas did, hurrying down the steps, the raven haired boy hot on his heals.

Lucas came to a sudden halt, and Nathan walked into his back, "What the hell ma-" his sentence got cut short as he saw why the other boy had stopped. The sight of his girlfriend tied up in the corner, bloody and bruised with duck tape over his mouth making him sick, angry and terrified.

Haley's eyes widened as she saw her two favourite Scott's standing in front of her. Never been more relieved or absolutely terrified in her whole life. No sure exactly how she should feel, if she should be glad that they're here or scared that they're… here.

"Hales," Nathan's throaty whisper made her eyes water, the tears she'd been holding in finally falling down her cheeks as he walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He peeled the tape from her mouth, caressing her cheeks. "I'm so sorry,"

Haley simply nodded, not trusting her voice and he began to undo the rope on her hands and feet.

Lucas stood there shocked, rage running through his veins, wanting to beat the shit out of whoever did this to Haley, his friend.

"Well, well, well," A voice said, making all the teens turn to see the person, never noticing them re enter the room. "Looks like the gangs all here."

_Shit._

…

_Yes it sucked, yes I think it's weird that it's sunny here and not rainy (When is it ever sunny in Scotland?), and yes I would LOVE it if you reviewed :D_


	9. Don't Blame Me For Her Mistakes

**Remember how I said the last chapter was the worst one? I take it back, this one is. It was really tough to write but I hop yous will review anyway. Thank you to everyone for the feedback on this story, Love YoOs! **

_**The biggest thank you in the actual word to Kelly (HJS-NS-23) for her help on this chap, don't we have great ideas? Lol, I bow down to the master :P Loves YoO Girlie X x x **_

**- - -**

**Chapter Nine: Don't Blame Me For Her Mistakes**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Haley's eyes widened as she saw her two favourite Scott's standing in front of her. Never been more relieved or absolutely terrified in her whole life. Not sure exactly how she _

_should feel, if she should be glad that they're here or scared that they're… here._

"_Hales," Nathan's throaty whisper made her eyes water, the tears she'd been holding in _

_finally falling down her cheeks as he walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He peeled the tape from her mouth, caressing her cheeks. "I'm so sorry,"_

_Haley simply nodded, not trusting her voice and he began to undo the rope on her hands _

_and feet._

_Lucas stood there shocked, rage running through his veins, wanting to beat the shit out of _

_whoever did this to Haley, his friend._

"_Well, well, well," A voice said, making all the teens turn to see the person, never _

_noticing them re enter the room. "Looks like the gangs all here."_

_Shit._

Haley's eyes widened as she saw the man she hadn't seen in years. "Joey?" Her voice cracked slightly, filled with emotion.

He grinned sleazily, showing them his pearly whites, "The one and only darlin'"

Nathan and Lucas looked at them both curiously, both wondering who the man was and how Haley knew him.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, holding onto Nathan's hand tighter.

He chuckled, "You think your step daddy was gonna do this by himself?"

Haley narrowed her eyes at him, "You're sick." She spat.

"You always were a feisty little one." He stepped closer but before Nathan could react Lucas was in front of the large man.

"Don't even think about it." The shorter boy threatened, in a tone he didn't even recognise.

The man smirked, a little impressed, but pushed Lucas and he feel backwards on the other side of Haley. "Sit down pipsqueak."

Lucas sat on Haley's right as Nathan sat on her left, both trying to protect her but terrified at the same time. Nathan couldn't help but feel his hate die down a little for the older boy, and in a way it was because of Haley. Neither boy wanted anything to happen for her, so they ere coming together to make sure that didn't happen, and the raven haired Scott new they'd have to work together to do that.

"Come on darlin', you and Uncle Joey are gonna go have some fun." The sleazy man went to grab Haley's upper arm but Nathan was faster and pushed him away, pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Joey muttered sarcastically, and before Nathan knew what was happening Joey's fist had connected with his jaw, his head connecting with the wall.

"Nathan," Haley moved to help him but Joey grabbed her before she could see if he was okay. He saw Lucas stand up at the corner of his eye and elbowed the blonde in the face, with so much force it had him falling back against the wall, the back of his head hitting it and he fell unconsciously to the floor.

"Luke!" She shouted. "Get off me!" Haley screamed, trying with all her force to get out of Joey's tight grasp to get to her boyfriend and Lucas.

"Don't fight it Hales," Her nickname rolling off his tongue made her want to be sick.

"Let go! Stop!" She shouted, squirming as he pulled her over to the stairs. "Help!" She screamed hoping someone, anyone would hear. She managed to get her arm out of his grasp and elbowed him in the gut, which earned her a punch in the stomach. "Nathan!" Joey continued to drag her up the stairs, as they were nearly at the top she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm.

"Get the fuck off her." Nathan growled before punching Joey in the face, hearing a cracking noise not knowing if it was his knuckles or Joey's nose, not really caring. As he grabbed Haley by the waist he never noticed the taller man pull out a sharp object from his pocket.

Haley saw something glimmer out of the side of her eyes and they went wide as she saw a knife in Joey's hand. "Nathan!" She screamed, but was too late as he'd already plunged it into her boyfriends side, "Nathan! Get off!" She screeched at Joey, trying with all her might to get away from him.

Nathan closes his eyes as the searing pain shot through his whole body, making him bend over slightly, but he forgot he was higher up and went tumbling down the steps, landing on the bottom with a thump.

"Nathan! Oh my God! Get the fuck off! Nath-" Joey slapped his hand over Haley's mouth, trying to get her to shut up. _She has a good set of lungs. _He turned to the lock on the door. _Let's see them try to get out now. _He smirked smugly, he was so preoccupied with the door he never noticed Haley grab an object from the cabinet beside them. She smashed the vase over his head, his hold loosened and she managed to get out of his grasp.

"Bitch," Joey growled.

Haley's eyes widened, and she turned around to run but he was faster and grabbed her leg, sending her tumbling to the ground. He crawled closer, still holding her ankle as he turned her over and straddled her waist, holding down her moving arms. She got in a few good punches. Joey grabbed her wrists and put her arms above her head, before bringing his head down and connecting it hard against Haley's, knocking her out.

…

"Fuck…" Lucas muttered as he came to, his head throbbing as he sat up, he closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness came over him. He heard a groan and his head snapped to his right and his eyes widened as he saw Nathan lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Nathan." He said standing up quickly, trying to ignore the shooting pains in his head. "Shit." He muttered as he saw the blood in the raven haired boys hands. He put his hands under Nathan's arms from behind and sat him up so he could drag him over and he could sit him up against the wall. "Nathan," Lucas snapped his fingers, trying to get him to come to.

"You gotta wake up, man." He said, shaking his shoulders slightly and Nathan's eyes fluttered open.

"Haley." He mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa." Lucas commented, pushing the taller boy back down as he went to stand up. "You're not going anywhere." He told him, "Fuck." He muttered as the blood continued to pour from Nathan's stomach. Lucas took off his 'Keith's Body Shop' jumper and pressed it to the wound, ignoring the curse words that spilled from Nathan's mouth.

"Dude, I have to get to Haley, he's gonna, he's gonna hurt her." Nathan explained, his eyes closing at the pain shooting through his whole body.

"No, you have to keep pressure on this," He let Nathan put his own hands on the jumper, "I'll go get her."

"We've gotta get her man." Nathan said, "I can't lose her."

Lucas nodded before running up the steps "It's locked!" He shouted back down to Nathan, as he continued to his the door with his shoulder.

"Well break it down!" Nathan shouted back, hissing at the pains that shot through his stomach muscles.

"That's what I'm doing!" Lucas shouted back, his head still throbbing, and he was sure he could feel some blood on his neck, his eye also felt as if it was thumping, but he had to get to Haley.

…

Haley groaned as she felt like there was a giant elephant dancing on her head, she went to rub her temples with her hand but she couldn't, looking to her left her eyes widened as she saw her hands were tied to the head board of her bed, her feet tied to the foot of it. She began wriggling, pulling her wrists, trying to ignore the shooting pains piercing through her, the cuts on her writs began to bleed from the friction of the rope rubbing against them. "Help!" She screamed pulling frantically at the ropes but they weren't budging.

"There's no use screaming," Her head whipped around to face the voice, her eyes narrowing as she saw Joey walking closer to her. "No one will here you." He said, before lifting his t-shirt over his head.

_OhMyGod! _"Nathan! Lucas!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as he got onto the bed. "Get away!" She shouted at him, but she couldn't fight against him, her hands and feet her tied. He straddled her and she felt tears springing to her eyes but she wasn't giving up easily, using her knee she brought it up and it connected with his stomach.

He grunted, before sending her a sleazy smile, as if telling her she couldn't do anything and she turned her face away as he leant down and his lips collided with her cheek. "Stop! No!" She tried to fight him off, but it was no use, she was stuck.

The tears began to fall as he began to un zip Nathan's jersey, she kept moving and kicking her knees but he didn't stop. _Oh God, no! Please, please just stop! _She pleaded in her head, as he began to push the t-shirt she was wearing up her body.

She closed her eyes, as his hands ran up her sides. "Get the fuck off her!" She heard someone roar.

Her eyes sprang open and relief rushed through her body as she saw Nathan and Lucas. The taller brother came forward and pushed Joey off Haley, then straddled him on the ground as he began to lay into him. "Nathan!" Haley cried and Lucas came forward and began to untie the ropes around her writs. "Luke, Luke stop him!" She cried to the boy and he quickly ran over to the two men.

"Nathan, Nathan stop! Haley needs you." He said and in an instant he stopped, his breathing harsh as he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, who was trying to get her feet out of the ropes.

She hugged him tightly once she got them undone, but jumped back as she felt him flinch and heard him hiss. "Oh God," She felt her stomach drop as she saw his t-shirt covered in blood.

"How did you? How did yous get up here?" She asked, not waiting for an answer she took one of Nathan's arms and put it around her shoulders as Lucas did the same and they both began to walk out of the room.

Nathan felt his whole body drain of energy, he'd had a surge of it when he heard his girlfriends screaming for him and Lucas, screaming for help. It was as if something had snapped inside of him and he got up and he and Lucas knocked the door down together, he couldn't help but wonder where Mark was. Wasn't this his house as well? He shook his head from those thoughts, he'd be happy if none of them ever saw that bastard again. He could almost smell the freedom as they reached the front door and Haley opened it.

"And where are yous going?"

The three teens turned to see Mark standing there, a smirk on his face and a gun in his hand.

"The party's just getting started," He said, and even someone in a ten mile radius could tell this guy was crazy.

"He needs a hospital." Haley spoke up, too scared to say anything else and held onto Nathan's hand tighter that was hanging off her let shoulder with her left hand.

"Well so do you if you think I'm letting you out of here." He seethed, putting his finger on the trigger and all three teens heart rates sped up.

"Look man," Lucas spoke up, "Let them go, you can keep me here?" He offered.

"Lucas." Haley spoke.

"Just let my friend and my brother go." Even though Nathan was half out of it his eyes snapped open at hearing Lucas call him his brother, and he didn't even realise he was smiling slightly.

"Luke," Haley spoke up again, tears welling in her eyes.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Isn't this touching?" He scoffed, "Well let's see who's gonna need to join Mr Scott in the hospital." He grinned evilly before lifting the gun and pointing it at the teens and pulling the trigger.

'BANG!'

…

**Bet ya'll hate me :) Don't I sound Texan :P Lol. Please review! **


	10. Time Is Ticking And The Seconds Are Pass

Hey everyone. So this chapter's short and I'm sorry for that, I really am! So this story only had one chapter left and then the epilogue, I'm gonna make them as long as I can and have them up as soon as I can for yous :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and massive thank you and hug to Kelly for her help with this chapter, I wouldn't have gotten it done without her ;)

Please check out my new story. 'Ourselves To Blame.' And leave me a review ;)

**-**

**Chapter Ten: Time Is Ticking And The Seconds Are Passing Us By**

-

-

-

"Lucas!"

The blonde fell to the ground while clutching his shoulder, where the bullet had grazed his skin. Haley felt all of Nathan's weight pushing her down, he was trying his best to stay conscious but was having a really hard time doing it considering all the blood he'd lost. She felt her legs buckle beneath her and they both fell to the ground as well.

Mark stood over them pointing the gun at Haley "Not so tough now are you, you little bitch without your daddy or your boyfriends. I knew it was the right thing to do to get that asshole out of my way and now its time you lose the only other person you care about" he said practically seething as he pointed the gun at Nathan again

"You what?" Haley asked starting to hyperventilate, as she tightened her hold on Nathan's unconscious body.

"You heard me, remember, it was a hit and run, who do you think was in the other car?" He laughed evilly.

"Why?" Haley asked all the questions running through her mind, tears springing in her eyes at the thought of her father's death.

Mark shrugged, still pointing the gun at Nathan. "He was the only thing standing in the way between what I wanted, and that was you." He smirked sleazily.

"You're sick." She spat venomously, hatred clear in her doe brown eyes.

He ignored her, "And now the only thin standing in the way is your precious little boyfriend, and his little friend." He cocked the gun.

CRASH!

Haley clutched on Nathan tighter as the windows broke. Everything was happening so fast she could hardly process it. Mark was pinned down to the ground by two police officers.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

Haley stared dumfounded for a moment. How the hell did the cops find out about Mark? She tuned to face Lucas and he was sending her the best smile her could while holding up his mobile phone. "They heard everything." He explained and she nodded. The next thing she knew the paramedics were rushing in and the three teenagers were all taken to the hospital.

…

"Hales?" Brooke spoke tentatively.

Haley didn't turn to look at her, she didn't even move. "He's so cold."

"Come on Hales," Brooke sat down beside her, and softly put a hand on her knee. "You should get something to eat, get a shower.

Yet again the smaller girl didn't do anything, simply held onto her boyfriends hand from where he lay in the hospital bed and repeated, "He's so cold."

Brooke's heart broke a little more for her best friend. It had been about a week since the attack, or whatever you wanted to call it and Haley and Lucas were doing fine. Well that depends on what your definition of fine is. As for Nathan… well he was in a coma. Haley hadn't moved from his bedside, Brooke actually had to dress her, get her out of the hospital gown and put her in some of her own clothes. Lucas had been to visit a couple of times to check on Haley, but secretly wanted to see if his brother was doing any better as well. Brooke had hardly left the hospital, she only did once a day to go home and check on Bloo.

"You know," Brooke head snapped at the sound of her friend's quiet voice. It was the most she said all week. "Nathan was always so warm, and moving. He always had to be moving, even if it was just bouncing his leg up and down, it used to annoy me so much. We'd be sitting in my bedroom, and I'd be trying to do my homework or finish an essay, and he'd start jiggling his bloody leg." Haley laughed a little, and sniffled. "I would give anything to be back there right now. I shouldn't have gone back to that house; I should have just waited for Nathan to come home."

"Do not do that, do not blame yourself for this Haley, this was not your fault." Haley knew Brooke was being deadly serious, as she called her by her full name.

"I miss him." Haley cried and Brooke opened her arms and gathered her sobbing friend up in them.

"Just let it out baby, its okay." Brooke said soothingly while rubbing a hand up and down her friends back as she held her tightly. It was the first time Haley had broken down, she'd just sat there, by Nathan's bed. Brooke was scared for her friend, if Nathan didn't wake up she didn't know what Haley would do, they may not be a perfect couple but they loved each other. So much it hurt. And she had no idea what her best friend would do without the blue eyed boy, she guessed they'd just have to wait and see what happened. She just prayed they wouldn't have to wait too long.

…

**This has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written in my life. Haha. Next chapter will e much longer. Promise!**

**Check out my new story, 'Ourselves To Blame.'**


	11. Whisper Sweet Nothings In My Ear

**Hey everyone. So I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I think you'll all be happy with it ;) Thank you so much for the reviews, I love hearing what your thoughts are. Now enjoy :)**

**-**

**Chapter Eleven: Whisper Sweet Nothings In My Ear**

-

-

-

"So, emm, how's Haley doing?" Peyton asked, before she took a bite out of her cheese sandwich.

"Not good." Lucas spoke, swallowing the bite he just took. "She hasn't left Nathan's side, and it's been about two weeks."

"Any change?"

Lucas shook his head, "No." With a sigh.

"Your shoulder hurting?" She asked when he winced slightly.

"Like a bitch." He chuckled. "What're you doing?" He asked as she stood up and walked to his side of the table.

"Shush." Peyton told him before lightly massaging the sore muscle. "Better?"

Lucas sighed in appreciation, "definitely." He turned his head and it was then he noticed how close they were and he gulped. He could smell the lavender from her shampoo, and the perfume she was wearing and it was making his head spin.

Peyton cleared her throat as she felt her heart rate speed up, "So what's going on with you and Brooke?" She asked while sitting back down in her seat.

"What'dya mean?"

"I mean, what's happening? Like are you together or what?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What?" Peyton asked a little hurt by his laughter.

He rolled his eyes. "Pey, there is no me and Brooke okay? I only have eyes for one girl." He admitted looking deep into her emerald green pools. "There she is." He grinned as Karen walked into the kitchen; looking flushed she dropped the grocery bags she was carrying onto the counter top.

Karen chuckled. "If you really were my son you'd be taking the groceries in for me." She smiled teasingly.

"But my shoulders really sore today." He pouted, dramatically rubbing the spot.

"Get going and help your mother." Peyton laugh while she pushed him up from his chair and he sighed teasingly before walking out to the car. The curly blonde watched him go, with a longing look in her eyes.

"Don't worry honey, he'll see what's right in front of him soon enough." Karen winked at her son's best friend. 

Peyton blushed but asked anyway. "You really think so?"

Karen smiled kindly. "I know so."

…

"Lucas!" The blonde began to run down the corridor meeting a sobbing Haley half way, Peyton running after him.

"Hales, what's wrong?" He asked as the tears came spilling down her cheeks.

"I, I do-n't know!" She hiccupped hysterically. "The machine's just started going crazy, and all these doctors and nurses came in and told Brooke and me to get out. They won't let me see him!" She said, her sadness turning to rage. "He's _my _boyfriend and they wont let _me _see him, can you believe that?" She asked, her mood quickly changing to rage.

Peyton couldn't help but be slightly amused by this girl. She'd never met Haley. Well once, but it was for two seconds when she'd helped her pick up all her books at school.

"Hales I'm sure everything's fine." Lucas said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. Peyton looked down at her feet, suddenly finding the scuff marks on her black converse very interesting. Haley was beautiful. There was definitely no denying that. Even with all the cuts and bruises, and the cast on her wrist she was breathtaking. 

"Oh sorry." Haley said. "I'm Haley, you must be Peyton? Luke's told me so much about you. He never shuts up." She smiled, but both blondes could see right through it. But Peyton couldn't help but feel a smile grow on her lips. Haley seemed to be truly trying to make an effort to get to know her.

Peyton smiled, going along with Haley's teasing mood. "Really?"

Haley nodded, noticing the blush appear on Lucas' cheeks. He had it bad.

"It's good to see you doing better, Hales." Lucas smiled, and Haley gave him the best one she could muster. On the outside she looked fine, but on the inside, she felt like her heart was breaking. And if she was completely honest with herself, it was much worse than any beating Mark had ever given her.

"Miss James-"

Haley turned around so fast she felt her head spin. "What is it? Is he okay? Is it the cut in his side? Is it infected? Does he need another operation-"

"Haley." Doctor Sharp stopped her mid rant. "I think there's someone who wants to see you." When she gave him a blank look he chuckled slightly, "Nathan's awake." Before he'd even finished his sentence Haley was running down the hallways and into Nathan's room.

"Are you family?" The Doctor asked, and Lucas said something that surprised both himself and his best friend.

"He's my brother."

…

Haley stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the hospital room. Tears sprang in her eyes as two bright blue ones looked back at her. It was as if time had stopped. Nathan was awake. _Her _Nathan was awake. Then when she saw the sides of his lips turn upwards in a smile she snapped out of it and ran forward, just when she was about to wrap her arms around him she stopped.

"I don't want to hurt you." She admitted in a low whisper.

"You could never hurt me." He told her, his voice cracking slightly. 

The tears she was holding in finally fell, slowly running down her cheeks, leaving a damp track behind. "Nathan." She sobbed, her voice filled with emotion and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. As tight as he could, as he was still feeling a little weak.

She pulled back just enough so she could look in his eyes and cupped his cheeks in her palms; she kissed him everywhere she could. His forehead. Between his eyes. His cheeks. His nose. His chin. Then finally his lips. "God," her throaty whisper sent shocks through his body. "Don't even do that to me again." She told him, and he nodded. "I missed you." She whispered quietly, the vulnerability in her voice bringing tears to his own eyes.

"Hey, hey." Nathan smiled the best he could for her. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, forever." He told her teasingly and she grinned teary eyed.

"Forever and ever?" She asked quietly.

"Even after we're ten feet under the ground." He promised, wiping the tears away from her face with the pads of his thumbs, but it didn't help much as his words just made her produce more. "I love you, Hales." He said, and he meant it. He was in love with her. Truly, Madly, Deeply.

"God I love you too. So much." She leaned in for another kiss, pulling back as he winced. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." She said, getting up off the bed.

Nathan reached for her, trying to pull her back. "It's fine Hales. Whoa," He commented when he looked down at the large bandage wrapped around his middle. "What happened?" He asked.

Haley's eyes softened her voice coming out in a whisper. "You don't remember? Anything?" She walked closer to him again, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in her lap, running the pad of her thumb soothingly along his knuckles.

Nathan looked down at his hand in hers. Looking at her wrist which was in a cast. He raked at his brain trying to think back to that night. Looking up at her face he saw the cuts, she had stitches above her eyebrow. She had bruises everywhere; a gash on her forehead and her lip was all cut and red. Suddenly flashing images shot through his mind. Meeting Lucas at the supermarket. Them running to Haley's house; finding her in the basement. Joey stabbing him. Running into Haley's room; finding Joey on top of her. Getting into a fight. Everything was blank after that.

"I remember up until leaving your room, everything's a bit fuzzy from there." He told her and Haley nodded taking a breath. 

"After that, Lucas and I were helping you get down the stairs and then just as we reached the door, Mark came in. We started shouting back and forth and then he pulled out a gun. He shot Lucas-"

"He's okay, right?" Nathan asked, feeling his stomach tighten.

Haley smiled, her first real one in days at the concern she heard in his voice. "Yes, if you would've let me finish." She teased. "You would have heard that he host Luke in the shoulder, just a graze. I hadn't notice Luke take his phone out and cal the police, so a few minutes later the came crashing in and Joey and Mark were taken to prison. The trial's in a week." She told him.

Nathan nodded, taking all this information in. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered throatily a minute later.

Haley let a laugh out at that before looking at him lovingly. Cupping his cheek in her palm. "I think the feelings mutual. I don't know what I would've done without you Nate." She told him honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, bringing her in for another kiss.

…

Peyton smiled as she watched the couple through the thin glass window, but looked away as she felt she was interrupting a private moment. Lucas was talking to the doctor, finding out about Nathan's current condition and she'd said she would go and check on them. 

"Hey." She jumped a little at the voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." She sent the brunette a smile. "Makes you believe loves really out there, huh?" Brooke smiled at her best friend, as she watched her giggle at something Nathan said before kissing the tip of his nose. She knew they had a lot to talk about, and they weren't perfect but they were in love. 

"Yeah." Peyton said, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. 

"Have you told him yet?"

"Sorry?" The blonde turned to face the perky girl.

Brooke rolled her eyes with a smile. "Have you told Lucas how you feel?"

Peyton's eyes widened. Was she really that obvious?

"You're not. I'm just really good at reading people." Brooke smiled at the shocked look on the blondes face. "And yes I can read minds too." She laughed and Peyton joined her. "Come on, lets go ruin the mood." She smiled wickedly and opened the door. "Hales?" She asked as her best friend didn't even flinch as they entered the room. Her and Nathan's eyes were locked together. His expression hopeful whereas Haley's was shocked. 

"Nathan, we're in high school-"

"I know Hales," Nathan spoke. 

"Well people don't do that in high school. It's not normal." She laughed a little.

"I'm not normal, you're not normal." He chuckled when she glared at him. "And I don't ever want to be normal Haley, not with you."

Brooke and Peyton just stood and watched, not having a clue what they were talking about. "Is it just me or does it feel like we're in a romantic movie?" Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucas asked, walking into the hospital room but both Brooke and Peyton gave him looks and he quickly shut his mouth. 

Neither Nathan or Haley had even noticed them enter the room. "IU could love you forever," The huskiness in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Nathan, so could I-"

"Then why can't forever start today?" He asked, and Haley felt her eyes gloss over.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip before looking up into his eyes. Those eyes that could send shivers up her spine with just a glance. 

"Yes." She said quietly. 

"Yes?" Nathan asked, a full fledged grin spreading onto his face.

Haley nodded quickly, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes." She laughed, feeling all giddy. He sent her a dazzling smile and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. They didn't pull apart until they heard someone clear their throat.

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all chuckled at Haley and Nathan's dear in headlights look.

"How long have yous being there?" Haley asked.

Brooke grinned. "Long enough." She giggled before asking. "What's going on?" With a questioning look. She truly had no idea.

Looking over at Nathan she silently asked him and when he gave her that smile he reserved for her she took her hand in his, entwining their fingers before turning to the three teenagers. Her smile matching the big ass one on Nathan's face.

"We're getting married."

…

**Tadah! Shocker Huh? Hehe. So the next chapter is gonna be the last one, I know what's happening so hopefully I'll be able to post before the weekend, but if I don't it'll definitely be updated on Saturday or Sunday.**


	12. Hold You In My Arms

**So I want to give thank you to people who took time to review last chapter. It meant the world to me. So this is the epilogue guys, last chapter! So I hope yous all enjoy it. Thank you all again.**

**Hold You In My Arms**

-

-

-

Butterflies.

That's what was floating around in Haley James' stomach right now. Or should she say Haley James -Scott? She felt all giddy inside whenever she said that, but then the fluttery feeling would come back and she was filled with nerves. She lifted her head and looked at her appearance in the long mirror again. Her dress was… beautiful. Brooke had done such an amazing job, especially in that short amount of time.

"Nervous?" A teasing voice asked behind her.

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin. "God!" She panted, hand on heart and she laughed. 

"I'm sorry princess. I was looking for my friend Haley, have you seeing her anywhere?"

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly, her smile growing at the comment. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She glared playfully as Lucas walked closer to her.

"Course not. Then I'd have no one to walk down the isle." He teased and she smiled. 

"Thank you, again Luke, you have no idea how much this means to me…" 

Lucas smiled. "I offered, remember? You've become really close to me over these past few of months Hales." He pulled her in for a side hug, and she looked up at him as her head rested on his chest. "Plus I'm the best man." He grinned.

Haley laughed. "How weird is that? I mean a couple of months ago the two of you couldn't even be in the same room without fighting. Now you're like best buds."

"That's weird? What about getting married in high school. Owe!" Lucas laughed as she smacked him on the chest. "So you nervous?" He asked as he watched Haley play with bits of her hair. "Butterflies?"

She smiled at him through the mirror. "More like giant moth balls the size of Godzilla." She told him and he chuckled.

"You look absolutely beautiful Hales." She smiled at him, giving him a tight hug. "Well I better go Best Man duty calls." He smiled. "I locked the bathroom window by the way. Just a heads up in case anyone tries to sneak out of it." He told her with a shit eating grin.

"Get out of here." She laughed. Looking back at her reflection she smiled, thinking back to that day Nathan proposed. It was so sudden, and took her completely be surprise, but her reaction was nothing compared to her friends.

-

_Three pairs of eyes stared back at the couple, all filled with complete shock. After another few minutes of silence Haley spoke up._

"_Can yous say something? You're kinda freaking me out." She laughed, and Nathan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze._

_Lucas was the first to speak. "Wow." Was all he said. "Congrats you guys." He smiled._

"_That's it?" Haley asked with disbelief. _

_Lucas nodded. "I'm happy for yous." He walked over and gave Haley a hug, then pounded fists with Nathan, giving him a look and Nathan nodded in understanding._

"_Brooke?" Haley spoke quietly._

_The brunette didn't say anything. "Marriage?" She asked. "Look I'm all for you guys being in love and everything but… getting married? You're sixteen-"_

"_We're legal-"_

"_Can yous handle that? I mean-I-I have to get some air." She told them, turning around and walking out._

"_Brooke!" Haley shouted but she kept walking. "I'll be right back." She gave Nathan a soft kiss on the forehead before running out after her friend._

"_And I'm gonna go make sure there's no fighting." Peyton told the two boys and walked out after Haley._

"_Who's that?" Nathan asked as Peyton walked out of the room._

"_That' would be my best friend." Lucas smiled, watching her._

_Nathan nodded. "Riiiiiight." He drawled._

"_She is!" Lucas exclaimed._

"_Whatever you say." Nathan laugh. Neither notching that they were acting like brothers._

…

"_Brooke! Will you slow down?" Haley called, running after her. Grabbing her arm she stopped her from moving any further. "For being a cheerleader I really should be fitter." She panted to herself. "Will you talk to me?" _

_Brooke wouldn't make eye contact. "There's nothing to say Haley, you're getting married. Congratulations!" She said sarcastically._

"_What is wrong with you? You're my best friend. I though you'd be happy for me!" _

"_I am Haley!"_

"_Then what's the problem?" Haley asked, really not seeing one._

"_There isn't one. You're just gonna move in with Nathan, and spend all your time with him, and you wont have time for nay of your friends anymore." _

_Haley instantly felt her mood soften. "Brooke. Is that what you're scared off? That I'm gonna marry Nathan and forget about you?" Brooke nodded, looking down at the ground. "Honey," She smiled. "I could never forget about you, who would I have to be my maid of honour?" _

_Brooke's head shot up, a bright smile on her face. "Really?"_

"_Of course!" Haley giggled, and Brooke joined her, hugging her tightly. _

"_Oh, sorry." Peyton smiled sheepishly._

"_It's fine!" Brooke smiled giddily, wiping at the few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Get in here." She laughed, pulling Peyton into the hug._

"_You're getting married!" Brooke squealed joyfully._

_-_

"Dreaming about the hott sex you're gonna have on your honeymoon?" 

Haley's was snapped from her dream at Brooke's teasing voice. 

"They've probably already done it." Peyton giggled, and her mouth opened in shock at the blush that rose up her friends cheeks. "Haley James soon to be Scott!" She scolded playfully.

"You know it's bad luck to see the groom before the actual wedding." Brooke told her.

"I haven't seeing him today Haley explained. 

"Then why do you look like you've been out in the sun for too long? And since when do you blush Haley James? You've being hanging out with P. Sawyer far too much." Brooke joked. "Did yous have naughty phone sex this morning?" Her mouth went agape as her friends blushed deepened. "Oh my God!" She laughed, along with Peyton.

"Shut up!" Haley tried to sound stern but her smile gave her away.

"You look absolutely breath taking Hales." Peyton told her.

"Nathan's not gonna know what hit him." Brooke winked. "And I don't think our Best Men will either." She grinned, a dreamy look coming over her face. "How I love me some Uncle Cooper."

Haley laughed. "Too bad you're dancing with Lucas then." She grinned wickedly as her friend scowled at her.

"Stupid tradition." Brooke grumbled. "I don't see why the best Man and Maid of Honour have to dance together."

"Well you only have to share one, and then you can change." Haley told them both, putting in her silver earrings.

Brooke smiled at that, letting her dimples show. "And then you can have your boyfriend all to yourself." She told Peyton.

Peyton smiled thinking about Lucas. That very same day Nathan and Haley got engaged Lucas had kissed her when he was driving her home. He'd stopped the car outside her house, and just leant over and kissed her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement but she wasn't complaining. Things had been going good ever since.

"Knock knock." A voice said, and Lucas popped his head in through the gap in the door. "It's time." He smiled.

The girls all shared a hug before the two brides maids left. "Ready Hales?" 

Haley took a deep breath, before nodding. Today was the day she became Mrs. Scott. 

Butterflies.

…

Nathan took a deep breath as he looked up the isle, well it wasn't really an isle. They were on the beach. It was really beautiful today, and Nathan smiled. It seemed as if once, luck was on their side. 

"Breath Nate," Cooper chuckled, slapping his nephew on the back. "If Haley's crazy enough to agree to marry you I'm sure she wont bale last minute." He teased and Nathan chuckled.

Suddenly Michelle Featherstone's 'Stay' began to play and Peyton walked down the isle. Followed by Brooke. Nathan felt his heart beat speed up as he waited for Haley. Then it suddenly stopped as he saw her. She looked breath taking. He felt like he was going to pass out. As she walked down the isle, her arm hooked with Lucas he felt a calm wash over him, and a lopsided grin over took his face. He mouthed 'Love you." 

She grinned, sending him a wink and mouthing back. 'Love you more.'

Nathan smiled. "'Impossible.'

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in welcoming the new Mr and Mrs Scott!" 

Haley and Nathan walked through all their cheering friends and family and walked onto the dance floor. He took her hand in his while she put her other one on his shoulder and he put his on her waist, holding her close. 

"So what song did you end up picking?" She asked with a grin. This had to be the best day of her life.

Nathan grinned as Ray Lamontagne's 'Hold You In My Arms' began to play and Haley sighed, leaning into his chest. 

"I love this song."

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying_

"Me too." He smiled as they swayed to the music. 

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

"Today has been, so perfect Nathan." Haley smiled, running her hand up and down his forearm.

He leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear. "Just wait until tonight then." 

She mock gasped at him but giggled. "I don't know if I can. You look so handsome in your suit." She smiled, playing with his tie.

"And you look absolutely amazing, how bad would it be if I ripped your dress off and took you right here on the dance floor?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye and a teasing in his voice.

"Very bad." She smiled, leaning up for a kiss.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
My worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say_  
_That love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesise_

The both continued to dance as their friends and family watched. All could see and feel how truly in love the couple was. The way they moved together, it was as if they'd being married for years.

_  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

"I love you, Nathan." Haley whispered into his chest, closing her eyes as his hand ran up and down her side.

_So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness  
_

"I love you too, Haley James Scott." He grinned, knowing he would never get tired of saying that.

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever_

…

Brooke took a deep breath as she walked up to the microphone, smiling at her best friend cuddled into the side of her husband as they sat at the head table. 

"I'm not very good with words." She started. "That's more Lucas' thing." She said, earning a few laughs. "So, when we were what, fourteen? Thirteen?" She asked looking at Haley. "I dared you to kiss Nathan Scott, and look where it got you?" She grinned and the room laughed. "I remember, one day Haley and I were at the beach, watching the boys fool around. Now back then we thought we'd find out prince charming fall madly in love and get married." She smiled. "I'm happy to say that that dream came true for one of us. You've both been to hell and back, together, and you came out even stronger than you were before. You may have your fights and disagreements but what couple doesn't? True love isn't about being perfect, it's about loving each other unconditionally and looking past the imperfections, and that's what Nathan and Haley do. They give their whole hearts to each other, unconditionally." She smiled. "Love you Baby J." She winked, her eyes glossing over. "Nathan you take care of my girl." She smiled. "To Nathan and Haley, and a love that will not alter." Every held up their glasses and Haley leaned up, giving Nathan a soft kiss.

Brooke walked over and hugged Nathan, then pulled Haley into her arms as they both teared up a little, before taking her seat beside her.

Lucas stood up, clearing his throat as he reached the microphone. "If you told me a couple of months ago I'd be the best man at my brothers wedding, I would've called you crazy. Then kicked your ass for calling Nathan my brother." Everyone chuckled at that. "Mutual hatred sound about right Nate?"

"Worse." Nathan grinned.

Everyone laughed. Lucas smiled continuing. "A couple of months ago Nathan and I couldn't even be in the same room together without getting into a fight, but then something happened. Haley. She showed us that you can find the good in everyone, if you just try hard enough. Now I couldn't imagine my life without either of them. When I watch them together, they give me hope. Hope that we can all find a love like that, but in my heart I know what they have is something special. Something you don't find often, but when you do, you hold onto it, and you fight like hell to keep it." He smiled, holding up his champagne flute. "To my little brother, and lil' sis, in law. To a life full of happiness, and true love." Everyone cheered, taking a drink from their own flutes.

Lucas walked over and gave Nathan a 'manly hug' and Haley a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Peyton, joining the other couples on the dance floor. Haley smiled as she watched Brooke dance with one of Nathan's team-mates. Chase. She watched as her best friend laughed with him, she looked happy, and Haley knew that smile. That was the Brooke Davis 'I'm totally falling for this guy' smile. She was happy for Brooke, she deserved some happiness. She had really grown up over these past couple of months, they all had.

"How 'bout we just sit here so I can kiss you for a little while?" Nathan asked, knocking Haley out of her daydream.

She grinned, leaning closer to him. "Sounds like the best idea you've had all day." She giggled, and he smirked before leaning down and connecting their lips.

…

"Are you serious?" Haley asked with a small laugh as she felt Nathan start to trail kisses along the back of her shoulder, his hardened member pushing against her back. They'd gotten into their honeymoon sweet about an hour ago, and from the minute they were inside their clothes were off. 

"I just can't get enough of you." He told her honestly, and she turned her head so he could kiss her fully on the lips. He rolled on top of her, groaning at the feel of her hardened nipples scraping against his chest. He loved her, he never thought he could love someone as much as this, but she had proved him it was possible. And with each passing day he just felt it grow, and the want he had for her. God it just never stopped, he could never get enough of her. He let his tongue slide into her mouth, searching every crevice, tasting her. "Tell me you want me." He whispered huskily into her ear as he ran the tip of his length along her wet folds, teasing her.

"I want you Nathan, so much." Haley told him breathlessly. Both moaning out loud as he thrust into her. She was so tight and hot around him, and he knew he'd never grow tired of this. Her underneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her, over and over again. 

"God Hales, you feel so fucking good." He moaned as he continued to pound into her, as she moaned his name it only fuelled him on more. Their body's slid together as she met him thrust for thrust, their chest so close that not even a piece of paper could fit between them. "We were made for each other." He groaned into her ear, feeling that tell tail tingling at the base of his spine. He moved one of his hands down her side, clutching her waist as he pounded into her harder. "Tell me you're mine." He grunted, groaning her name as she ran her hands up and down his back, her thighs tightening around his waist, urging him on. Ever inch of his skin was on fire. 

"I'm yours," She panted breathlessly. "Always." She pulled his lips down to hers for a scorching kiss. Moaning into his mouth as he wrapped his forearms under her knees, so he sunk even deeper inside her. She felt like she was in heaven, nothing had ever felt this good before, every time her and Nathan made love, there was something different about it, something that took them to an even bigger high. His hand travelled from her waist to her centre, and she cried out as she felt his pinch her clit in-between his thumb and forefinger. Nathan couldn't take it anymore as he felt her reach down and fondle him, and he came inside of her with a roar of her name. The feel of him climaxing sent off her own orgasm and Haley came, with a loud cry, his name coming off her lips like a mantra as. 

Nathan continued to thrust into her at a slower pace, trying to make the pleasure last as long as possible, each sharing pecks, trying to get their breath back. Nathan breathed heavily, laying his head down on her chest, finally stopping but not moving from within her. 

"Wow." Haley breathed, finally getting her senses back.

Nathan nodded against her sweaty skin, "Wow." He repeated. looking up at her with a large grin.

He rolled over onto his back, both moaning at the loss of being connected as one. Haley rolled onto her side, resting her head on his chest, his hands running up and down her back, the thin sheet hanging low on his hips. They just lay there for a while, just content with lying together.

"What're you thinking about?" Haley asked Nathan a few minutes later, her voice soft as she rested her head on his shoulder, placing a soft skin on the salty skin, running her fingers along his sweaty chest, drawing invisible shapes with her fingers, every now and then running them over the scar on his side. 

"How much I love you." He smiled, kissing her forehead and she giggled.

"You are so cheesy." Haley gave him a noisy kiss on the lips. "And I love it." She grinned. 

"So are you ready for this?" He joked. "Being stuck with me forever?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Forever and ever babe. Me and you. How does that sound?" She asked with a teasing grin.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Sounds perfect."

…

**The End.**

**I feel so sad this stories over but slightly relieved as well, now I can work on my other ones! Now, I want to give the biggest thank you to everyone who has given me their support for this story, it means the absolute world to me. Thank you guys :)**


End file.
